Mi destino eres tú
by aiko1991
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Dios decide darte una segunda oportunidad y reencarnas? Pero no recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada y no sabes nada del mundo tan raro como es la tierra. Además tienes que encontrar el amor verdadero o desaparecer para siempre. Estos son los dilemas que la joven Inoue Orihime tiene que resolver en cuestión de dos meses. Totalmente Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1

Negro.

Todo estaba negro.

Le dolía la cabeza y el cuello lo tenía entumido por estar en la misma posición posiblemente por varias horas. Intentó incorporarse pero las sogas que tenía en las manos y los tobillos se lo impidieron. ¿Qué era este lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No podía recordarlo.

El ultimo recuerdo que tenía, era haber visto a Ichigo con Rukia, caminando a casa. Ella había decidido alcanzarlos para ir con ellos a divertirse, tal vez al arcade o a comer ramen. Cualquiera de las dos estaba bien, solo quería estar con ellos. O que ellos no estuvieran juntos…

 _Ichigo se veía muy bien hoy…_

Entonces lo recordó.

Ichigo cayendo al suelo, su cabeza golpeando el duro concreto. Ella casi pudo escuchar el cráneo crujiendo.

Rukia… gritando por ayuda… una mano que ahogaba sus gritos…

Ella sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, enfocando su vista cansada. Estaba en una especie de bodega, amarrada a un pilar de metal. Su mirada inspecciono su ropa, estaba rota en algunas partes, sucia y con manchas de sangre. Probablemente de su cabeza. Se irguió contra el pilar, sintiendo el frío en su espalda. Siguió viendo alrededor, intentando reconocer algo para saber en dónde estaba, pero era muy difícil. Ya era muy tarde y la poca luz que había no le permitía ver de todo bien.

De repente, sus ojos captaron algo entre las sombras. Era pequeño y al parecer no estaba muy lejos de ella. Enfoco más la vista… No era algo… era alguien…

Era…

– ¡Rukia! – gritó al reconocer a su amiga. Casi no podía verla pero, por la posición en la que se encontraba, la chica estaba desmayada. Su ropa también estaba sucia y había más sangre de la que podía ver. – ¡Rukia! – volvió a gritar, pero no hubo reacción.

 _Demonios…_

Tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

Comenzó a forcejear, queriendo liberarse de sus ataduras. Podía sentir como las sogas rasgaban su piel pero nada importaba por el momento. Solo pensaba en ayudar a su querida amiga.

– ¡Rukia! Por favor… despierta…– suplicaba con voz entrecortada.

Con un golpe, alguien derribó una de las puertas de la bodega, sorprendiéndola. Agacho la cabeza para que no vieran que estaba despierta, pero sin quitarles la vista de encima. Pudo ver como dos hombres entraban. Uno de ellos llevaba algo grande en la mano y lo arrastraba por el suelo polvoriento. Con un solo movimiento arrojo lo que cargaba cerca de ella. El objeto hizo un ruido que pareció un quejido y fue entonces cuando lo reconoció.

– ¡Ichigo! – gritó olvidando su plan de fingir estar dormida. El joven estaba con la camisa desgarrada, sucia, llena de sangre. Su rostro estaba tan hinchado por los golpes que recibió, que ya no se parecía al hermoso chico que recordaba. – Malditos… ¡¿Qué le hicieron a Ichigo?! –

Estaba furiosa.

¿Cómo podían hacerle esto a un ser humano? ¿Cómo podían hacerle este Ichigo?

Su Ichigo.

Los sujetos solo la veían con diversión en sus rostros, mientras ella derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y rabia. Odio hacía los hombres que hicieron esto, que los estaban haciendo sufrir.

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! – gritaba entre sollozos lamentables. – ¿Nosotros que les hemos hecho? –

– Demonios…– cuando escucho la voz de Ichigo, guardo silencio y lo volteo a ver. Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. – ¿Po-Por qué estás aquí…?– dijo apenas el joven peli naranja en cuanto la vio.

– Ichigo…– susurro con voz quebradiza a causa de las lágrimas. Ichigo intento moverse para acercarse a ella, pero a simple vista podía verse que le dolía incluso respirar. – Ichigo… No… No te muevas– suplico pero no la escuchaba.

– Esto es adorable– dijo uno de los hombres antes de acercarse de nuevo a Ichigo y patearlo en el estómago, alejándolo más de ella. Pudo escuchar como el aire dejaba los pulmones del joven y pudo ver como su cuerpo se retorcía del dolor. Pero los golpes no cesaban. En el estómago, espalda, rostro, le pisaba las manos… No importaba como, lo seguía golpeando.

– ¡Basta! ¡Basta! – gritaba, forcejeando más con las sogas, enterrándolas todavía más en su piel. Tenía que llegar a él, tenía que protegerlo. – Basta… Por favor…– dijo casi en un susurro. El otro hombre que se había mantenido al margen de todo, se acercó a ella. Se acuclillo y la observo directo al rostro. Su mirada era vacía, como un gran agujero negro que succionaba toda la luz. – ¿Por qué? – susurro de nuevo viéndolo a los ojos. – ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? –

El hombre de los ojos vacíos, sonrío. Pero no fue ninguna sonrisa que ella conociera. Muchas personas le habían sonreído de diferentes maneras. Con cariño, cuando cumplía años. De orgullo, cuando gano una carrera de relevos. De pena, cuando murió su hermano mayor. De diversión, cuando hacía alguna broma.

Pero la sonrisa de ese hombre era macabra. Le provocaba miedo, miedo real y profundo.

Entonces obtuvo su respuesta.

– Porque es divertido– dijo con voz ronca, dejándola helada y sin respiración. El hombre se incorporó y dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero: – Ya te divertiste suficiente. Es hora de acabar con esto– el otro sujeto dejo de golpear a Ichigo y saco un objeto brillante de su saco negro. Un arma

 _¿Acabar?_

¿Acaso planeaban matarlos a los tres?

Probablemente.

Sentaron a Ichigo justo en medio de las dos. Él no paraba de sangrar pero tampoco dejaba de verlos con odio. El hombre que lo golpeo le paso el arma al hombre de los ojos vacíos, quien jalo una silla y se sentó enfrente de ellos. Tomo una moneda plateada y comenzó a jugarla entre sus dedos. – Será al azar – dijo al fin. – Quien muera primero de las dos será al azar–

Mi sangre se helo al instante.

¿Así morirían? ¿Con juego de lanzar la moneda?

No era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

– E-Espera…– dijo Ichigo. – A ellas déjalas fuera de esto… Es a mí al que…–

– No te creas tan importante chico– dijo el hombre con el arma. – Como lo dije antes, lo hacemos por diversión–

Acto seguido lanzo la moneda. Podía ver todo en cámara lenta, los gritos de Ichigo ya no llegaban a sus oídos, no podía registrar nada que no fuera la moneda que giraba por el aire. Tan pronto como la lanzo, también la atrapo. Abrió su palma y sonrió satisfecho. Alzo el arma y lentamente la dirigió hacía la única persona ajena a la situación. Ichigo y yo nos quedamos quietos.

 _Rukia_

– Es una lástima que no pueda ver su rostro de dolor cuando la bala atraviese su pecho– dijo el otro hombre, notablemente decepcionado.

 _No…_

Iban a matar a Rukia.

Iban a matar a Rukia.

Y ella no podía hacer nada.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que Ichigo intentaba moverse para llegar al hombre y tal vez quitarle el arma. Aunque ella sabía que no podía hacer nada, que tal vez le volverían a dar una paliza. Pero lo estaba intentando y ella… estaba congelada por el miedo.

 _Haz algo…_

 _Haz algo…_

 _¡Haz algo!_

– ¡No lo hagas! – gritó justo antes de que jalara el gatillo. Los dos hombres la voltearon a ver curiosos. – ¡No le hagas daño! –

 _Rukia… ella es la persona que él más ama, si ella muere el no podrá resistirlo. Es algo que no puedo permitir._

El hombre con el arma soltó un resoplido, irritado por la interrupción. – ¿Qué harás para detenerme? No hay nada que puedas hacer para que cambie de…–

– Mátame a mí…– dijo casi sin creerlo. – Mátame a mí, pero a ella no le hagas daño–

Su voz era firme, todo el miedo había desaparecido en cuanto dijo esas palabras.

– ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – grito Ichigo, perdiendo totalmente el control. No quería esto. No quería que la recordara así, sucia y lamentable. – ¿Estás loca? ¡Tú no puedes morir! – seguía gritando fuera de sí.

– Está bien, Ichigo– sonrió de la manera más dulce que la situación le permitía. – Todo estará bien– prometió.

 _Tiempo. Les daré tiempo. Lo más probable es que ya nos estén buscando por los alrededores. Si escuchan el primer disparo sabrán en donde estamos. O eso espero._

El hombre con el arma soltó una carcajada enorme. – Eres realmente interesante pequeña. Casi me da lástima matarte– sus ojos la miraron directamente. – Casi– y jaló el gatillo.

Escucho el sonido ensordecedor del arma y solo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Sintió un ardor en el pecho, dejándose caer hacia adelante.

Podía escuchar los gritos de rabia de Ichigo mezclados con las risas huecas de los hombres. Sentía mucho dolor. Un dolor que no le desearía jamás a nadie.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, solo cerró los ojos deseando dormir.

– _¡Aiko! –_

 _Ichigo…_

Negro.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

OOOOOO SI! he vuelto bebe!

Se que tengo mucho que escribir para ponerme al corriente pero tenia que publicar esto, una historia que me daba vueltas por la cabeza

y no se preocupen claro que es un ichihime, no se asusten por el final y tengo planeado que sea un tanto larga.

este primer capi es un tanto corto porque es como una introduccion a la historia, algunas de sus dudas se aclararan en el capi siguiente en el cual ya estoy trabajando :)

espero que les guste, dejen review para saber de sus opiniones

besos y cuidense

Nota extra:

Estaba muy indecisa si escribir esta nota o no, pero creo que es necesaria. Acabo de notar (como saben hace mucho que no checo nada), un review que me dejo sorprendida. La persona aparece como "guest" o sea que muy inteligente no hizo login. Me dejo un lindo review en mi fic de "Hermoso error" que decía que el fic le daban ganas de vomitar, que era 100% ichiruki y que nosotros los ichihimes despertaramos porque nuestro ship jamás iba a suceder. Y me di cuenta que lo ha estado haciendo en varios de los fics ichihimes más populares, haciendo casi los mismos comentarios.

Pues esta es mi respuesta para esa persona que no tuvo el valor de hacer login para poder responderle como es debido: me da mucho gusto que seas 100% ichiruki, yo no tengo nada en contra de la pareja, me parece que cada quien tiene derecho de seguir las ships que más les gusten sean crash, canon o no canon. Creo que al ser 100% ichiruki como tu mismo dices no deberías estar visitando fanfics que claramente son ichihime, es como decir que no te gustan las fresas pero comerlas para vomitar, me explico? por que leer algo que sabes que vas a odiar de antemano? solo para poder dejar un review desagradable y anti ichihime? si tanto quieres hablar mal de la pareja porque no te vas a un blog anti ichihime? te aseguro que ahí todos te apoyaran y seras feliz. No porque dejes comentarios de "ya despierten" yo dejare de escribir o amar a mi pareja. Es un intento inutil que cae en una persona que es totalmente fiel al ichihime, y si Kubo que es el que decide con quien se queda Ichigo, dice que sea Rukia la que gane dos cosas pasarán: 1) no dejare de amar al ichihime porque no y 2) estará bien porque amo a Rukia, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach. Entonces... deja de ser tan infantil, respeta los gustos de los demás y se feliz lejos de los fics ichihimes me querido "guest", espero que sigas estos lindos consejos que te llevaran a una vida mejor. Y gracias por considerar mi fic como uno popular :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

 **El despertar**

Su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, como estuviera hecho de plumas o del mismo aire. Podía sentir una calma que la recorría por todo su ser, incluyendo su alma. ¿Estaba flotando? No lo sabía, porque estaba tan sumergida en este estado que no tenía ganas de abrir sus ojos para nada.

– _¡Hey!_ – escucho una voz, casi a lo lejos.

Era varonil… o eso le parecía. Tal vez de un niño.

– _Despierta_ – volvió a decir el extraño.

¿Despertar? ¿Por qué debería despertar cuando estaba tan relajada? Decidió ignorarlo y rodo a un lado para acomodarse y seguir descansando. _¿Eh? Espera… ¿rodar?_ ¿Cómo puede rodar hacía un costado si estaba flotando? No tenía sentido.

– _Vamos, no tengo todo el día_ – dijo de nuevo la voz, se podía escuchar que se estaba desesperando. Curiosa, decidió que era hora de abrir los ojos. Lentamente sus parpados se abrieron, dejando que una extrema luz blanca la deslumbrará.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, puedo ver en donde se encontraba y no lo podía creer. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido o eso creía. No había cielo azul o nubes, solo era un gran espacio en blanco muy brillante. Dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo en donde estaba sentada. Había algo verde y suave, tal vez césped pero no estaba segura. Pasó sus dedos por la cosa verde, podía sentir que era algo vivo y fresco. Pero, ¿por qué no lo podía reconocer?

– Es solo césped. Acaso, ¿nunca lo habías visto? – dijo la persona que la despertó de su sueño. Levanto su mirada y por fin puedo verlo. Era un niño, tal vez de unos 12 años. De cabello blanco e increíbles ojos turquesa. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca y pantalones blancos. Su mirada era de cansancio, tal vez no quería estar ahí.

– ¿Césped? – su propia voz la sorprendió. Era extraño. ¿Cómo es que nunca había escuchado su voz? Se llevó su mano a su garganta, tocándola con los dedos. – ¡Césped! – gritó, sintiendo como su voz vibraba contra sus dedos.

– Oi, no tienes que gritar– dijo un poco irritado, el grito de la chica lo había sobresaltado. Esto iba a ser difícil. – Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushiro y seré tu ángel guía. ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña? –

La chica lo miró confundida, ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Nombre? Mmmmm– cruzó sus brazos bajo sus grandes pechos. – Shiro-chan, ¿qué es un nombre? – de pronto sintió que como el puño del chico se impactaba en su cabeza. – ¡Itai! – se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

– ¡¿A quién llamas Shiro-chan?! ¡Ten más respeto! – gritó enojado el chico. Observó a la chica frente a él, temblaba y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Recordó que había rumores sobre un alma nueva, que no tenía recuerdos. Pero no era posible que justamente a él le hubiera tocado esa persona. Volvió a observar a la chica justo en el momento que ella se inspeccionaba los pechos, haciéndolo sonrojar. – ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! –

La chica lo miró con curiosidad – Shiro-chan, ¿qué son estos? –

 _Demonios…_

Soltó un suspiro cansado y decidió que le intentaría explicar su situación. – Escucha mujer, hay algunas cosas que tienes que entender. Primero que nada yo no soy tu niñero, soy tu guía. Lo que significa que mi deber es ayudarte y guiarte para que alcances tu objetivo, ¿entiendes? – la chica asintió. Satisfecho al ver que había captado su atención, desvió su mirada hacía a un lado, buscando mentalmente la manera de explicarle.

– Eres un alma especial, Dios mismo ha decidido darte una segunda oportunidad. Pero tienes que devolverle ese favor de alguna manera – siguió diciendo viendo hacía algún punto del espacio blanco. – Cuando llegues a la tierra, tendrás que realizar buenas acciones y…– volteo a verla y la chica por fin se había puesto de pie, las piernas le temblaban un poco pero se podía ver que estaba feliz por su gran logro. Ahora ella daba pequeños saltos, era obvio que no lo había escuchado para nada.

– ¡Ponme atención!–

BAM!

– ¡Itai! –

Minutos más tarde Histugaya tenía a la chica arrodillada a forma de castigo frente a él.

– Ya que has perdido tus memorias como parte de la reencarnación, creo que será lo primero que deberíamos darte– metió su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y enseguida sacó un papel de color rosa claro. Lo leyó detenidamente y dijo: – Inoue Orihime, ese es tu nombre–

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron con sorpresa. Era un sentimiento difícil de explicar, es la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre pero sabía en su corazón que era de ella. Qué era algo con lo que había nacido.

– Inoue… Orihime…– saboreo su nombre por primera vez. Sintió que era dulce y tierno de pronunciar. – Inoue Orihime– dijo más fuerte. En verdad le gustaba el sonido de su nombre. – ¡Inoue Orihime! –

– ¡Muy bien, ya basta! – se exaspero Hitsugaya. La miró por un momento para después asentir. – Creo que ese nombre te queda muy bien, sobre todo por tu aspecto–

– ¿Mi… aspecto? – dijo débilmente mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro, tocándolo para darse una idea de cómo era.

– No sabes cómo es tu aspecto, ¿verdad? – la chica negó rápidamente. – Eso se puede solucionar– con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer un espejo enfrente de Orihime.

Era de color blanco, sin brillo y flotaba justo enfrente de ella. Orihime ser acerco curiosa para ver que había dentro del pequeño objeto. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a alguien viéndola de vuelta. Al principio de asusto porque no conocía a esa persona. Volvió su mirada hacía Hitsugaya buscando ayuda, pero el chico solo movió la cabeza alentándola a seguir viendo. Insegura volvió a dirigir la mirada y se dio cuenta que la persona movía sus ojos al mismo tiempo que ella.

 _Curioso._

Movió su cabeza y la persona la imitó. Con un dedo se tocó la mejilla y la persona dentro del espejo hizo lo mismo. Fue entonces que lo comprendió, esa persona era ella. Ojos grandes y de color caramelo con pequeños toques dorados. Cabello largo y recto en color anaranjado con brillos rojizos y castaños. Un rostro pequeño y bien definido, labios rosados bonitos.

– Eres bonita, Inoue– dijo Hitsugaya sonriéndole de lado.

Ella lo volteo a ver y comenzó a reír, un sonido lindo y dulce – Gracias, Shiro-chan–

– No me digas… Bueno ya que– dijo rindiéndose ante la chica que disfrutaba diciéndole de esa manera tan tonta. Solo esperaba que sus compañeros ángeles jamás se enteraran de ese sobrenombre. – Ahora escucha Inoue, tienes que poner atención a lo que te voy a decir–

Orihime asintió, dispuesta a escuchar a la persona que le dio su nombre. Su guía se arrodillo frente a ella.

– Tú reencarnaste, lo que significa que tú ya has vivido antes. Dios te dio una segunda oportunidad por eso volverás a la tierra con la misma edad con la que moriste, 18 años– explicaba el guía con voz calmada – Pero tienes algunas condiciones que cumplir: 1) tienes que realizar buenas acciones, ayudar a las personas necesitadas, 2) encontrar tu amor verdadero en un período de dos meses– su mirada se volvió sombría, preocupando a Orihime.

– Hay una advertencia en todo esto. Sino logras que la persona que amas, te amé también…– hizo una pausa pequeña, no seguro de cómo decirle lo siguiente – o sino desaparecerás–

Orihime asintió.

Su guía la miró incrédulo. – ¿Entiendes lo que digo Inoue? Sino lo lograrás dejarás de existir, tanto como en el cielo como en la tierra. ¡Puf! No más–

La chica se puso seria bajando la mirada a sus piernas, analizando las palabras de Hitsugaya. Cuando lo volvió a ver la dedico una sonrisa llena de seguridad y tranquilidad, sorprendiéndolo. – No te preocupes, Shiro-chan. Siento la seguridad que todo estará bien, que nada malo pasará– se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, tocando justo encima de su corazón – Lo siento aquí–

Hitsugaya la observó por un momento, antes de incorporarse por completo. Camino para colocarse detrás de la chica, quien lo observaba detenidamente. Hitsugaya murmuro unas palabras que no alcanzo a comprender antes de arrojar una especie de semilla. Unos segundos más tarde la tierra comenzó a temblar, asustándola. De entre el césped creció un árbol, grande y espeso. Sus hojas verdes brillaban como si tuviera pequeños diamantes esparcidos por todas partes.

– Este es un portal. Una puerta que te llevará a la tierra, al lugar donde perteneces– explico Hitsugaya sin voltear a verla – Te dejará en tu pueblo natal o al menos el que era en tu vida pasada–

Orihime se levantó del suelo caminando hasta llegar al lado de su guía. – ¿Solo tengo que atravesarlo? –

– Sí– contesto sin más.

– ¿Shiro-chan también vendrá? –

Hitsugaya pudo notar que ella tenía miedo, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Estaba a punto de ir a un lugar desconocido para ella, a un mundo del cual no sabía nada. Sin conocer a nadie. Claro que debía estar asustada.

– No por el momento. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas aquí antes de poder acompañarte. Solo podemos confiar en que Dios te pondrá en el camino de personas buenas que te ayudarán en lo que yo llego– explico el chico, esperando que ella se tranquilizará.

Orihime tenía que confiar en él. Pero, ¿qué pasaba si la dejaban en el camino de personas malas? Podrían hacerle daño, ¿no? O si ella no lograba encajar en la tierra.

 _¡No!_

 _Vamos Orihime. Confía._

– ¿Estás lista? En cuanto cruces por el árbol no habrá marcha atrás–

Orihime asintió decidida. Comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme portal, cuando llego hasta el tronco introdujo una mano sorprendiéndose al ver que efectivamente lo podía atravesar. Se giró hacía su ángel y sonriendo exclamó:

– ¡Nos vemos pronto Shiro-chan! – se despidió agitando ambos brazos. Y desapareció dentro del árbol.

El silencio reino en el lugar. Hitsugaya se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de lo solitario que parecía sin ella presente.

– Me pregunto si debí ponerle algo de ropa antes de que se fuera– dijo el chico. Se encogió de hombros y dio la media vuelta – Bueno, estoy seguro que podrá solucionarlo–

* * *

Llovía.

Era de noche en la cuidad de Karakura.

Por lo general era una ciudad con un clima más cálido, de hecho todo el día había estado despejado y no anunciaron la posibilidad de lluvia. Por eso, Kurosaki Ichigo había decidido salir por algunas cosas para la cena, sin un paraguas. Cuando iba de regreso con la bolsa en la mano, había empezado a llover, fuerte.

Para no empaparse más de lo que ya estaba, se refugió debajo de un gran árbol dentro del parque cercano. Y ahí se encontraba, con la ropa pegada el cuerpo y su cabello mojado de tanta lluvia, mandándole un mensaje de texto a su hermana para que lo esperara en lo que la intensa lluvia cesaba un poco.

Subió su mirada al cielo oscuro de esa noche.

 _Odio la lluvia._

Pareciera que la lluvia decidía caer cada vez que alguna tragedia ocurría en su vida.

El día que su madre, la mujer más importante de su vida, había fallecido fue en un día lluvioso. Un accidente de carro que nadie pudo evitar o prevenir. Él apenas tenía 5 años cuando ella falleció. Sus hermanas apenas tenían un año de vida y su padre tuvo que aprender a ser madre también.

La segunda vez que ocurrió fue cuando perdió a la mujer que amaba a manos de un par de desgraciados. Esa noche no pudo hacer nada, fue un completo inútil. No pudo protegerla y la termino perdiendo. Jamás pudo volver a sentir algo por nadie, y de eso ya habían pasado dos años. La seguía amando, como si ella aún estuviera viva.

– Aiko…– susurro con melancolía, recordando a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos color caramelo que constantemente asechaba en sus sueños. Cerró sus ojos abrazando el recuerdo de su chica, de la única mujer que realmente amó.

CRASH

El sonido de las ramas rompiéndose hizo que volviera a la realidad de golpe. Abrió los ojos rápidamente viendo hacía la copa del árbol. Algo caía con gran rapidez, llevándose las ramas en su camino.

– ¡KYAAAA! – el gritó de una chica lo desconcertó. Instintivamente alzó los brazos dispuesto a atraparla. No podía permitir que una chica se lastimara, aunque estuviera loca para subir un árbol en medio de tal tormenta.

De repente, pudo sentir el peso de un cuerpo caer sobre él, cerrando los ojos. Debido al repentino impacto, perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacía atrás con la chica sobre él. Pudo sentir como su cabeza golpeo la tierra debajo. Dolía bastante.

 _Algo no está bien…_

La chica se quejaba encima de él, pero había algo extraño… una sensación debajo de la palma de su mano izquierda que aseguraba a la chica por su espalda baja. Era una textura suave y cálida. _Una ropa rara…_ Pensó.

Pero hubo algo que lo desconcertó aún más y era lo que su mano derecha estaba agarrando. Era blando y tibio, pero a la vez firme. Casi se sentía como…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, tornándose rojo al ver su panorama.

 _Pechos_

Pechos desnudos de una chica estaban justo enfrente de él, tanto que casi podía rozarlos con los labios. Dirigió su mirada hasta su mano derecha y se dio cuenta lo que realmente estaba sosteniendo. Lo apretó por instinto.

– ¡Haaaa! – gimió la chica sobre él. Al darse cuenta del sonido y la extraña sensación que le provoco el tacto, Orihime se quitó de encima de la persona y lo abofeteo mientras se cubría los pechos con la otra mano.

Ichigo se cubrió la mejilla mientras observaba boquiabierto a la chica frente a él.

Estaba empapada por la intensa lluvia, su cabello largo y anaranjado se pegaba a su pequeño y pálido rostro. Sus ojos grandes y brillantes lo miraban entre curiosa y asustada, con pequeñas lágrimas en ellos. Su mirada bajo para observar su cuerpo desnudo ante él.

 _¡Desnuda! ¡Está chica está desnuda!_

Y mojada, podía ver como las gotas resbalaban por su cremosa piel.

– ¿Qué… Qué demonios…?–

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Quiero disculparme con aquellos a los que confundí con mis elecciones de genero

No se preocupen si es una historia de comedia romántica, tendrá muchas escenas lindas y divertidas, lo prometo

También me gustaría dedicar esta historia a JhoanT quien fue la persona que me alentó a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias!

a las personas que leyeron mi fic gracias! y a las que dejaron un review miles de gracias!

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

besos y cuidense!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

 **La llegada**

 _¿En dónde me encuentro?_

Lo último que recordaba era haber atravesado el portal que Toushiro había creado para que ella pudiera cruzar hacía el mundo humano. Lo siguiente que supo fue que caía del cielo y su frágil cuerpo chocaba contra las ramas del árbol. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y gritar de miedo, pensó que iba a morir. No era justo. Acababa de resucitar.

Pero no murió.

Algo o alguien la había atrapado antes de que se impactará con el duro suelo. Pudo sentir unos brazos fuertes que la rodearon para protegerla del daño y unas manos cálidos contra su piel desnuda. Escuchó la voz del extraño quejarse cuando ella le cayó encima, de seguro se lastimó por su culpa.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una de las manos que la protegían estaba agarrando una de sus protuberancias, la apretó suavemente haciendo que una sensación extraña recorriera su cuerpo en segundos. Pudo sentir un calor que la recorrió desde su pecho hasta la parte baja de su abdomen. Sin poder evitarlo, de su garganta salió un sonido extraño, que la espanto pero a la vez le dio curiosidad.

Por instinto se separó de la persona que la ayudo de golpe y su pequeña mano se conectó con su rostro, apartándolo de ella.

Fue entonces que pudo ver a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella. Era un chico, pero no parecía tener la misma edad que Toushiro, parecía ser mayor. Su cabello era naranja como el de ella pero más claro. La veía con una mezcla de enojo y sorpresa, pero a Orihime no le importó. Sus ojos eran demasiados hermosos y cautivantes.

– ¿Qué… Qué demonios…?–

Su voz la sorprendió. Se parecía a la de su guía pero era más profunda y varonil. Realmente le gustó.

Orihime se fijó por primera vez en su entorno. Estaba debajo de un gran árbol, el cielo tenía un color oscuro y de el caían gotas frías de lluvia. Aunque no podía ver mucho por la oscuridad le fascino el nuevo mundo en el que estaba. No era para nada parecido al cielo, aquí había color, texturas y olores nuevos que quería conocer.

– Oi, ¿me estás escuchando? –

La voz del extraño la sacó de su ensoñación.

– Disculpe, extraño-san. ¿Me podría decir que es esté lugar – pregunto Orihime viendo al chico.

Él desvió la mirada y con una mano se cubrió el rostro. – ¿De… De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no sabes en dónde estás? – la vio de reojo, ella solo negó con la cabeza. Su mirada era seria, extrañamente familiar. _Parece ser sincera._ – Estas en la cuidad de Karakura. ¿Dónde vives? –

– No lo sé–

 _Demonios._

– ¿Y tus padres? –

– No los recuerdo–

– ¿Eres de aquí? –

– No… No lo sé–

 _Demonios… Demonios_

El chico suspiro derrotado. No tenía tiempo para esto, esta chica no era su responsabilidad. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en esta situación? ¿De dónde había salido esta chica sin memorias? Todo era muy extraño.

– Ne, extraño-san. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Él se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, aún seguía sin verla de frente. – Eso no te incumbe–

– El mío es Inoue Orihime– dijo sin escucharlo, se veía muy emocionada. Se acercó un poco a él. – Ne, dime tu nombre, ¿sí? – no hubo respuesta – ¿Sí? – otros centímetros cerca. – ¿Mmmm? ¿Mmmm? – se acercó más, quedando a poca distancia de él. Era casi imposible no dirigir la mirada a su cuerpo.

Él chico trago duro. – E-Espera…– _¿Desde cuándo era tartamudo?_ – ¿Acaso estás loca? No te acerques más a mí– dijo subiendo sus manos para colocar algo entre ellos.

– ¿Huh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Orihime ladeando la cabeza.

¿Acaso no sabe en qué situación se encuentra? ¡Esta desnuda! – Porque… Porque…– sin poder evitarlo bajo su mirada hacía la chica que estaba tan cerca de él. Lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. Orihime estaba sentada con las piernas dobladas debajo de ella, sus brazos juntaban y apretaban de manera tentadora sus grandes pechos. Su piel mojada brillaba bajo la tenue luz del parque y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, probablemente por el frío.

Era sexy.

 _Sexy e inocente._

– Demonios– maldijo en voz baja y acto seguido se quitó la chaqueta azul que traía puesta. Se la coloco en la cabeza a Orihime, volvió a desviar la mirada. – Úsala. Una chica no debe estar en esas condiciones en la calle–

Orihime lo observó sorprendida. Un calor parecido al primero la volvió a recorrer, pero este era distinto. Era un sentimiento más tierno y dulce. Sonrió e imitando como la traía puesta él, se colocó la chaqueta. – Gracias, extraño-san–

El chico se sonrojo por la dulce sonrisa de ella y porque no se subió el cierra de la chaqueta. Aunque agradecía que ya no pudiera ver las partes más tentadoras de su cuerpo, su estómago plano era visible. Sino no fuera porque sus manos la tapaban también podría ver su parte más íntima.

– Ehmmm… tienes que subirle el cierre…– dijo señalando su chaqueta.

Orihime lo vio sin entender a qué se refería.

 _Esta chica será mi perdición._

Con un movimiento rápido y decidido le subió el cierre. No pudo evitar notar como sus nudillos rozaron los pechos de Orihime. Recordó como había sido tener uno de ellos en la palma de su mano. En verdad que era tentador. Pero el ya no era un chico en la pubertad que solo pensaba en las chicas. Ya tenía 20 años, debía comportarse como un universitario.

Se incorporó rápidamente, sin dirigirle una sola mirada. – Espero que encuentres la ayuda que necesitas– dijo comenzando a salir del parque.

Orihime lo observo andar, por alguna razón no quería que él se fuera. No quería estar sola, además no le ha dicho su nombre. Rápidamente lo siguió hasta la entrada.

Estaba a punto de salir del parque cuando escucho unos pasos y risas de hombres acercándose. Se paró en seco y se giró para buscar a la chica, pero casi choca con ella al no darse cuenta que estaba justo detrás de él. – ¡Extraño-san! – exclamó.

– ¿Qué haces…?– las risas escuchaban cada vez más cerca. No podía dejar que la vieran así como él había tenido el placer de verla. Su mirada iba de la calle a Orihime, una y otra vez. Apretó los dientes y atrajo a la chica hacía su cuerpo.

Los hombres pasaron riendo y bromeando frente al parque, sin darse cuenta de la pareja de jóvenes que se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos. Reaccionando rápidamente, tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y los oculto a ambos. Orihime tenía su rostro contra el pecho mojado del joven, podía sentir su aroma a lluvia y alguna colonia masculina. Era la segunda vez que este hombre la abrazaba y la tercera que sentía este extraño calor recorrerla.

– Uhmm… extraño-san, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

El chico la observo sorprendido. – ¿Por eso me seguiste? – dijo algo molesto, pero sin soltarla. – ¡¿Acaso sabes sobre el peligro en el que estabas?! –

Orihime negó con la cabeza. – Solo quiero saber tu nombre– dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro derrotado. Retiro sus brazos de ella y dijo: – Soy Kurosaki Ichigo–

El rostro de Orihime se ilumino de felicidad. – Kurosaki-kun– dijo saboreando su nombre. – ¡Kurosaki-kun! –

Ichigo se sonrojo antes la felicidad de la chica. – Oi, no tienes por qué decirlo tanto. Es vergonzoso–

Orihime se rió levemente. – Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun. Es solo que eres el primer amigo que tengo. Es emocionante– alzó sus ojos al cielo, la lluvia por fin había parado de caer. – Este mundo es emocionante–

Ichigo la miro por un momento y noto que tenía algunas heridas en sus piernas, probablemente por las ramas del árbol. Se iba a arrepentir de su decisión. – Vamos– dijo comenzando a caminar.

Orihime lo siguió enseguida. – ¿A dónde vamos Kurosaki-kun? –

– Iremos a mi casa. Le diré a mi padre que te revise esas heridas– dijo señalando sus piernas. La chaqueta le llegaba a medio muslo, así que los pequeños raspones eran visibles.

– ¿El padre de Kurosaki-kun podrá ayudarme? –

– Mmmm… si, aunque es un hombre molesto, es un buen doctor– dijo mientras seguía caminando con Orihime a su lado.

Ella noto que aunque decía que su padre era molesto, pudo ver que en sus ojos no había ni un rastro de fastidio. Era más bien orgullo. Orgullo de ser el hijo de su padre. Ella sonrió para sí.

– Apuesto a que como es tu padre, debe ser una excelente persona–

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Hola!

un capitulo corto pero algo es algo.

iba a agregarle más pero decidí que hasta ahi era suficiente.

gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews, son muy amables

dejare de actualizar las demás historias porque me quiero dedicar a "Mi destino eres tú" espero puedan entenderlo y espero no

decepcionarlos demasiado

a cambio prometo publicar muy seguido en esta historia

gracias de nuevo

besos y cuidense :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

 **Familia**

– Entonces, ¿una chica desnuda te cayó del cielo? –

– Sí –

– ¿Y no hiciste nada? –

– La traje a la clínica –

...

...

...

– Ichigo, ¿eres gay? –

BAM

– Esto me gano por traerla con él– decía Ichigo mientras miraba con enojo a su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, quien estaba con la cara embarrada contra la pared. Su hijo había estrellado su puño en su cara haciéndolo volar del otro lado del pequeño pasillo en el que se encontraban. Isshin se incorporó lentamente con una mano en su rostro.

– Cada día estas más fuerte mi querido hijo. Papá está orgulloso de ti – dijo mientras sonreía y un chorro de sangre le salía de la nariz.

– ¿Podrías dejar de sonreír así? Es espeluznante– dijo el pelinaranja cruzándose se brazos. Su padre era realmente insoportable. Podía llegar a ser muy insistente, empalagoso y molesto, pero debía de reconocer que era el mejor médico que conocía.

– Tienes que reconocer que es una chica hermosa – decía el doctor con una mano en el mentón, pensando. Ichigo sintió que su enojo resurgía. – Sería una nuera perfecta – lo volvería a golpear sin duda – Pero…– el tono de su voz hizo que toda su atención se centrara en su padre – Es muy extraño que apareciera de la nada y sin un solo conocimiento del mundo – dijo alzando sus ojos hacía la puerta que ocultaba a Orihime de ellos.

– Sí – dijo Ichigo tensando la mandíbula.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba sentada en una especie de cama, algo que ellos habían llamado camillas, que eran especiales para las personas heridas que llegaban ahí. El cuarto no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para albergar cinco de esas camas. Era todo en color blanco, parecido al blanco del cielo pero no tan brillante. También tenía un olor raro, ellas habían dicho que era alcohol que servía para curar heridas. Bajo su mirada a la hermosa mujer que le colocaba algunas vendas en sus pies descalzos. Su cabello era negro y largo pero lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta.

– Listo. Con eso bastara– dijo la hermosa mujer sonriéndole a Orihime.

– ¡A-Arigatou! Etto…– decía la chica intentando recordar el nombre de la señora bonita.

Al ver que la chica batallaba intentando recordar su nombre, la señora rió bajito. – Soy Kurosaki Botan, mucho gusto– su sonrisa dejo sin palabras a Orihime. Por primera vez desde que renació sintió una gran calidez, pero no era igual a la que Ichigo le hizo sentir. Esta calidez era mucho más tierna, aunque no era el término adecuado.

– Arigatou Kurosaki-san– dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia.

– Veo que Ichigo te presto su chaqueta– comenzó a colocar las botellas de antisépticos y vendajes que habían sobrado en su lugar.

– Eh… Hai… Kurosaki-kun fue muy amable conmigo– una sonrisa dulce apareció en su pequeño rostro, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

– Ya veo. Lo eduque bien– Masaki se acercó a la pelinaranja y coloco sus manos en sus hombros. – Orihime-chan, ¿te gusta Ichigo? –

Orihime la miro curiosa, con sus enormes ojos caramelo.

– Nee, Kurosaki-san… ¿Qué es gustar? –

...

...

Botan suspiro. – Veo que no– dijo con un tono de decepción en su voz. Miro detenidamente a la chica que se encontraba en la clínica de su familia. Había algo raro en ella, no malo pero si raro. Desde que ella tenía memoria podía ver las auras de las personas, siempre rodeándolas; siempre presentes. Las veía de dos a más colores, como pequeños remolinos de colores. Siempre de colores. Pero el aura de Orihime era blanca, un blanco puro y hermoso. Había leído sobre ello pero jamás lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Será posible…

– Orihime-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – la chica la miro esperando que hablara. – Acaso… ¿reencarnaste? –

El rostro de Orihime se transformó, pero no fue con miedo ni con pánico, fue con sorpresa y emoción.

– ¡¿Cómo lo supo Kurosaki-san?! – exclamó mientras se bajaba rápidamente de la camilla de la clínica. – Acaso… ¿Usted también ha reencarnado? – sus ojos brillaban como las estrellas, con sus mejillas rosadas por la excitación.

 _Es realmente linda… Pero será complicado explicarle como lo sé._

– No es nada como eso Orihime-chan. Solo lo intuí– dijo la señora Kurosaki. Enseguida vio como Orihime asintió con entendimiento, aunque no totalmente satisfecha. – Orihime-chan, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie que reencarnaste–

La chica la miró confusa. ¿Por qué no podía decírselo a nadie? Ella lo sabía y no pasó nada malo. Según Toushiro, ella había sido un caso especial, algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Además, Dios lo había decidido y si él le había de vuelto su vida, no podía ser una mala persona. Ella quería compartirlo. Quería decírselo a todos.

– ¿Por qué no puedo Kurosaki-san? –

Botan se acercó lentamente a la chica y coloco su mano en su cabeza anaranjada. La había preocupado, podía notarlo. – Tu situación es especial Orihime-chan y algunas personas encontraran rara tu historia; y tal vez no te crean. Por eso quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Ichigo– sus palabras eran dulces y amables, Orihime sintió que debía confiar en esta señora que la estaba ayudando y se preocupaba por ella. La chica asintió levemente. – Buena niña–

Ambas mujeres desviaron sus miradas hacía la puerta que se abría en ese momento. Dos chicas entraron en la habitación, estaban hablando entre ellas. La primera tenía el cabello claro y corto, con unos ojos de color chocolate; traía tazas humeantes en una bandeja. La segunda tenía el cabello negro como la noche y ojos del mismo color que la primera.

– Solo tenías que hacer té verde Yuzu. Ni siquiera sabes que le gusta a Onee-san– decía la de cabello negro. Su ceño fruncido la hizo recordar a Ichigo.

– Por eso hice diferentes Karin-chan, para que Inoue-nee-san me diga que le gusta– contestaba Yuzu.

– Ya basta las dos. Están haciendo que Orihime-chan se incomode– las regaño su tía mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera haciéndola ver amenazante.

– Lo sentimos– dijeron las dos chicas al unísono, agachando sus cabezas.

Orihime se sonrojo, coloco sus manos enfrente de ella moviéndolas de un lado a otro. – N-no no se preocupen. En realidad no estaba incomoda. Gracias Yuzu-chan– dijo la chica aceptando las seis tazas de té caliente que le había preparado. – Prometo probarlos todos– dedico una sonrisa hermosa.

Yuzu y Karin se sonrojaron ante el gesto. – Más le vale a Ichi-nii fijarse en Onee-san – dijo Karin con un tono un poco amenazante.

– Sí, sería genial tener una hermana mayor como Inoue-nee-san– decía Yuzu mientras entrelazaba su pequeño brazo con el de Orihime.

– Puedes llamarme Orihime, Yuzu-chan –

– Orihime-nee-san–

– ¿Qué tal Hime-nee-san? – propuso Karin rápidamente. – Creo que le queda mejor. Parece una princesa–

Botan miraba con asombro como sus sobrinas, que por lo general eran tímidas, hablaban con alegría y entusiasmo con Orihime. Era como si con la sola presencia de esta chica sus sobrinas hubieran adquirido una nueva personalidad. Estaba realmente feliz. Después de la muerte de su cuñada, todos en la familia cambiaron, pero estas chicas que habían crecido sin la imagen materna habitual habían sufrido más que todos.

– Muy bien chicas ya es suficiente – dijo Botan colocando la bandeja con tazas de té en un mueble cercano. – Necesito que vayan a buscar algo de mi antigua ropa para Orihime-chan. No podemos tenerla solo con la chaqueta de Ichigo –

– ¿Por qué no? Tal vez viendo algo de ese extraordinario cuerpo Ichi-nii se enamore de ella – hablo Karin.

– ¡Karin-chan! –

– ¡Oh! Eso ya sucedió– exclamo Orihime ganándose las miradas de las tres mujeres presentes. – Pero a él no le importó mucho –

– Ehemm… Muy niñas hagan el favor que les pedí – dijo Botan comenzando a sacar a las gemelas de ahí.

– Pe-Pero quiero escuchar el resto de esa historia– protestaba Karin, aunque su rostro tenía un leve rastro de color rosado.

– ¡Yo también! –

– No necesitan saberlo – dijo por último su tía y cerró la puerta. Soltó un suspiro. Iba a ser difícil explicarles esto después. – Creo que tampoco deberías contar como conociste a Ichigo, Orihime-chan. Puedes causar un gran impacto – se giró de nuevo para poder ver a la chica que se había vuelto a meter debajo de las sabanas de la camilla.

– ¡Hai! –

La puerta se abrió de golpe, casi a punto de caerse. Ichigo entró furioso y directo a Orihime. – ¡¿Qué les dijiste a mi hermanas?! ¡Pasaron enfrente de mí diciéndome pervertido y mirándome como si fuera uno! – gritaba el chico desesperado.

Orihime se avergonzó. Era exactamente como le había dicho la señora Kurosaki, había armado un alboroto y todo por hablar de más. Comenzó a apretujar las sábanas blancas que la envolvían. Quería disculparse, quería decirle que no sabía que debía guardar el secreto pero esos ojos, los ojos chocolate que por el momento la veían furiosos no la dejaban hablar.

– Deja de gritar Ichigo. Fue mi culpa– dijo Botan acercándose a su tía. Había notado el arrepentimiento e incomodidad de la chica, así que decidió ayudarla solo por esta vez – Fue un accidente en realidad. Sin querer les dije a las niñas que ya habías visto a Orihime-chan desnuda– explicaba la mujer con fingida vergüenza – ¿Podrías perdonar a la tonta de tu tía? –

Unos ojos enormes y brillantes lo miraban suplicantes. ¿Cómo no podía perdonar a su propia tía? No era un idiota insensible.

– Cla-Claro tía Botan. No fue tu intención. Perdón por entrar gritando– su tía sonrió y después le dio a entender con sus ojos que debía pedirle perdón a Orihime. Ichigo se sonrojo enseguida. Con su cuerpo tenso, que apenas lo giro hacía la chica, dijo: – Lo siento Inoue–

Orihime se sonrojo también, aunque no supo porque sus mejillas ardían – No hay problema, Kurosaki-kun–

Isshin se acercó a su hermana – Eres increíble – le susurró al oído a lo cual ella sonrió. La conocía tan bien, supo enseguida que todo fue una farsa para que Ichigo no se enojara con la pobre chica. – Muy bien basta de coquetear – dijo Isshin apartando a su hijo, quien no dejaba de negar estar coqueteando, para acercarse a su nueva paciente – ¿Cómo te sientes Orihime-chan? –

– Bastante bien Kurosaki-san. ¡Muchas gracias! –

Isshin asintió y poniendo su estetoscopio en el pecho de la chica, comenzó a verificar que Orihime estuviera realmente bien – Tu corazón se escucha bien – coloco una mano en su frente – No tienes fiebre – paso su dedo frente a sus ojos para que ella lo siguiera – Tampoco parece que tengas alguna contusión o secuela de la caída. Ichigo debió atraparte bien – bromeo el doctor.

– ¡Hai! ¡Kurosaki-kun me protegió en todo momento! – exclamó Orihime realmente seria, pero logró que Ichigo se sonrojara, que Botan riera y que Isshin le dirigiera una mirada lasciva a su hijo.

– ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! ¡Y tú viejo deja de verme así! –

– ¿Así cómo? –

– ¡Como si fuera un maldito pervertido! –

– ¿Kurosaki-kun que es pervertido? –

– ¡Urusai! –

– Oh vamos Ichigo, cuéntale a padre que sentiste al tenerla desnuda sobre ti –

– ¡Déjame viejo loco! –

– Aquí están todos– dijo Karin entrando con ropa en sus brazos.

– Onii-chan deja de pegarle a papá– dijo enseguida Yuzu.

Botan veía divertida como su familia y Orihime hacían un gran alboroto dentro de la pequeña clínica. Menos mal que hoy no tuvieron pacientes.

– Muy bien ya basta todos ustedes – la voz de Botan se escuchó por todo el cuarto, era firme pero amable. Enseguida todos pararon de hablar para escucharla. – Ya es tarde y debemos dejar que Orihime-chan descanse. Además mañana hay trabajo para el doctor y escuela para ustedes tres – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – Karin por favor deja la ropa para Orihime en el mueble de allá –

Sin protestar Karin dejo la ropa en donde le indicó su tía.

– Que descanses Hime-nee-san– dijo Karin antes de salir del cuarto.

– No vemos mañana Hime-nee-san– dijo Yuzu siguiendo a su hermana por la puerta.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso de nee-san…?– suspiro Ichigo comenzando a caminar para salir de ahí.

– Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun– la voz dulce de Orihime hizo que se detuviera a medio camino.

Le dedico una pequeña mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Con lo que pudo ver se quedó sin aliento. Orihime le sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos caramelo brillaban al verlo. Detrás de ella la luz de la luna la contorneaba dándole un efecto etéreo. Por un momento pensó en que quería quedarse con ella, al menos por esta noche.

Bajo un poco la cabeza para que parte de su cabello ocultara su rostro avergonzado de su tía. La forma de ser de esta chica lo hacía sentir incómodo. En solo pocas horas su familia la había aceptado y la habían integrado, como si fuera parte de ella. Ni siquiera habían hecho eso con…

En vez de permitir que sus pensamientos fueran en esa dirección, simplemente asintió sin voltearla a ver y salió de ahí. Isshin lo siguió diciendo que mañana la volvería a revisar. Botan le dio las buenas noches antes de apagar la luz y salir de ahí.

Orihime se quedó sentada en la oscuridad de la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana detrás de ella. Ahora que toda la familia Kurosaki se había ido, el cuarto estaba muy silencioso. Se sentía frío y solo. Solo.

 _Estoy sola._

 _Así que eso es tener una familia._

Ella no podía recordar a sus padres o a las personas que fueron sus padres. Debió tener padres, ¿no es así? Tal vez tuvo hermanos o hermanas. Y una casa como esta, tal vez no muy grande pero definitivamente acogedora y cálida como esta. Tal vez sus padres le daban las buenas noches antes de irse a dormir y sus hermanos y hermanas dormían con ella cuando tenía miedo por las noches. Se sentaban todos juntos a comer y bromeaban todo el tiempo como lo hacía la familia Kurosaki.

 _Desearía poder recordarlos._

Y por primera vez Orihime sintió envidia.

 _Deseo una familia como esta._

Se recostó en la cama y se tapó bien.

E imaginando como sería su familia, Orihime cayó en un profundo sueño.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Hola! aqui esta el 4 capitulo! espero que les guste, yo lo ame

La familia Kurosaki es muy divertida de escribir, no hay límites con ellos

Les dejare unos perfiles basicos de Aiko y la tía Botan :D

Aiko(sin apellido aún): tenía el cabello castaño y corto, era muy marimacho o tomboy, le gustaba practicar varios deportes pero en especial la natación en donde conoció a Ichigo cuando eran niños, sus ojos eran de color verde brillante, era pésima en clases y cocinando. Murió a los 18 años

Tía Botan: la hermana mayor de Isshin, originalmente era Shiba pero se cambió el apellido en honor a su cuñada, ayudo a criar a los hijos de su hermano, vive con ellos, es excelente cocinara pero ama hacer postres, estricta pero amable, todos la respetan.

espero que les ayuden un poco con la historia

besos y cuidense! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

 **Cita caliente**

Cinco días han pasado desde que Inoue Orihime llegó a la casa de la familia Kurosaki. Desde entonces muchas cosas cambiaron. Orihime dejo de dormir en la clínica y las gemelas le acomodaron un lugar en la habitación de huéspedes, justo enfrente de la habitación de Ichigo, muy a su pesar. Orihime rápidamente fue aceptada por la familia como un miembro más, como si hubiera estado perdida por mucho tiempo. Las gemelas la adoraban, aunque solo eran dos años menor que la nueva integrante la querían y respetaban como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvieron.

La tía Botan le ha enseñado muchas cosas. Le explico la razón por la que su estómago ruge cuando tiene hambre y que debe de comer algo cuando eso suceda. También le explico la razón por la cual siempre debe de usar ropa interior y que no debe mostrársela a nadie, menos a los chicos; así como también su cuerpo desnudo. Orihime rápidamente se interesó por la comida que la tía Botan preparaba, preguntando si podía aprender. Sorprendentemente resultó muy buena para ello. Aprendió a cocinar los platillos más sencillos y básicos, así como también algunos postres.

Pero lo que más le gusto fue aprender sobre el mundo en el que ahora vivía. Le gusto ver por primera vez la cuidad por la mañana, sentir la calidad del sol en su rostro, el cantar de las aves y la frescura que daba el viento. Le encantaba el cielo azul y las nubes blancas del día. También en una ocasión ayudo a Yuzu con el jardín de la casa, descubriendo los ricos colores y aromas de las flores y frutas que ahí crecían. Por las noches le gustaba contemplar la luna y las estrellas, sentir el frío del viento y la tranquilidad con la que dormía la cuidad.

En verdad amaba este mundo.

Era temprano por la mañana, la tía Botan terminaba de preparar el desayuno mientras Orihime ponía la mesa. Un ruido la distrajo de su labor. Era una especia de vibración que provenía de la mesa de la sala. Orihime se acercó curiosa, viendo que era el celular de Ichigo.

– Ummm… Botan-san, el celular de Kurosaki-kun está haciendo ruido– la chica tomo el aparato llevándolo hasta la cocina en donde estaba Botan.

– Deben ser sus amigos buscándolo, después de todo hoy no hay clases– terminaba de colocar sopa en sus tazones, humeante y de un rico olor – Orihime-chan, ¿podrías llevárselo por favor? –

Orihime asintió con una sonrisa y enseguida subió las escaleras dirigiéndose al cuarto de Ichigo. Toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Una segunda vez y nada. La abrió solo un poco para ver en su interior pero Ichigo no estaba ahí. El celular del chico siguió sonando en su pequeña mano, sus amigos debían de estar preocupados por él.

Entonces recordó que Ichigo siempre tomaba una ducha por las mañanas antes de desayunar. Giro sobre sus talones con dirección hacía el baño, con el celular haciéndole presión psicológica. Estaba tan concentrada en darle el aparato a Ichigo que entro sin tocar o llamarlo primero, abriendo la puerto de golpe.

– Kurosaki-kun tus amigos te buscan– le extendió la mano con el celular en la mano.

Ichigo estaba petrificado.

Hace unos segundos disfrutaba de un agradable baño caliente, dejándolo listo para el día de hoy. Cuando decidió que ya tenía suficiente, salió de la tina completamente desnudo para buscar su toalla azul favorita. Tenía el presentimiento que sería un gran día. Estaba a medio camino de su toalla cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a Inoue Orihime parada enfrente de él, diciendo algo de sus amigos.

¡Pero a él no le importaban sus malditos amigos!

Ella lo estaba viendo, como dios lo trajo al mundo. Desnudo. Y sonreía.

 _¡Qué demonios!_

Orihime ladeo la cabeza, confundida por la poca reacción del chico. ¿Por qué no tomaba su celular? ¿Acaso no era tan importante como ella pensaba? Estaba totalmente rígido y la veía como ojos sobresaltados y muy grandes. Como platos. Su rostro era de un carmín muy pálido, tal vez por el calor del agua. Podía ver su cuerpo sin nada de ropa, todos sus músculos firmes y duros a la vista. Gotas de agua resbalando por su piel, fresca y húmeda.

 _Me pregunto, ¿a qué sabrán esas gotas?_

 _¡Orihime mala! ¡Concéntrate!_

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? –

Su dulce voz hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara, despertándolo del congelamiento. Y explotó.

– ¡HAAAAAAAAAAH! –

Después de desayunar, todos comenzaron a prepararse para iniciar sus labores del día. Ichigo y las gemelas irían a la universidad y preparatoria, respectivamente, e Isshin abriría la clínica en unos minutos.

– Ichigo, ¿a qué hora sales hoy de tus clases? – pregunto la tía Botan mientras se acercaba a la puerta, con Orihime siguiéndola.

Ichigo la miro por un momento. – A las 2 de la tarde. ¿Por qué? – pregunto dudoso, tenía el presentimiento que no le iba a gustar lo siguiente.

– Quiero que acompañes a Orihime-chan a comprar algo de ropa–

– ¿HUH? ¿Por qué yo? –

– Porque yo no tendré tiempo de ir con ella–

– Eh… Kurosaki-san puedo ir sola…– intento decir Orihime. No quería molestar a Ichigo. Tal vez tenía cosas que hacer o estudiar. Ya lo había molestado suficiente por el día de hoy.

– Tonterías. Es la primera vez que vas a salir de la casa sin mí. Necesito a alguien que te pueda cuidar–

– ¿Por qué no van mis hermanas? Esto es algo de chicas ¿no? –

– Las chicas tienen clases hasta la tarde, eres el único disponible–

Isshin coloco su mano en el hombro de su hijo. – Ya ríndete Ichigo. Además se lo debes a Orihime-chan por el espectáculo del baño– Al recordar el incidente de la mañana, ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron fuertemente. – Algo lamentable. Demandas mucha atención de parte de ella– seguía Isshin.

– E-Eso no es…–

– ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! Lo veas por donde lo veas yo soy la victima aquí. ¡Y deja de tocarme maldita sea! – Ichigo estaba furioso, ahora por culpa de Orihime su familia pensaba que era un pervertido. Él jamás pidió eso. Nunca en un millón de años pensó que la chica entraría al baño.

– Por favor no…– Orihime intentaba en vano que la escucharan, quería parar los ataques hacía Ichigo.

– También fue tu culpa por dejar la puerta abierta Ichi-nii– dijo Karin con los brazos cruzados y viéndolo con desaprobación.

– Oni-chan pervertido–

– No tú también Yuzu– estaba harto de la situación. – ¡Bien! ¡Yo la llevare! ¿Contentos? – salió dando un portazo. La familia sonrió triunfante. Era tan fácil lograr que Ichigo aceptara hacer las cosas que no le gustan.

– Están equivocados, Kurosaki-kun no tuvo la culpa– los ojos de Orihime brillaban con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Se sentía realmente mal. – Todo fue mi culpa… yo…– de repente sintió una mano en su cabeza, cálida y reconfortante.

– Lo sentimos Orihime-chan, no queríamos preocuparte. Es solo que Ichigo puede ser muy terco– dijo Botan sonriéndole dulcemente.

– No te preocupes Orihime-chan, todo estará bien– dijo Isshin con la misma sonrisa que su hermana.

Los ojos de Orihime pasaron por cada miembro de la familia, todos le sonreían con amabilidad haciéndola sentir mucho mejor. Un sentimiento tibio y bonito, que recorría todo su cuerpo y salía desde el pecho. Una familia.

 _Una familia amorosa._

 _Debe ser bonito tener una…_

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Ichigo y Orihime caminaban por las calles de Karakura dirigiéndose hacia el centro en donde podrían encontrar todas las tiendas de ropa necesarias. Ichigo estaba irritado, no sabía cómo había terminado acompañando a una chica que vestía con ropa deportiva cuatro tallas más grandes que ella. Su familia realmente sabía cómo persuadirlo a hacer lo que ellos quieren.

 _Malditos sean…_

Ichigo dirigió su mirada a la mujer que caminaba a su lado. Orihime observaba todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, estaba maravillada. Ichigo podía entenderla, era la primera vez que salía de casa y veía la cuidad. Cada calle, casa, señal y todas las personas que se encontraban este día con ellos, todo era nuevo. Ella sonría divertida, una sonrisa cautivante que tenía a Ichigo hipnotizado. Aunque llevará esas ropas tan grandes y feas, tenía que admitir que la chica era realmente bonita.

– Kurosaki-kun– dijo Orihime sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – ¿Qué es eso? – señaló a un pequeño niño que traía un cono con helado de fresa.

– Es helado– Los ojos de Orihime brillaban como estrellas. En verdad que quería probarlo. – Espera aquí– comenzó a caminar hacía el puesto de helado, mientras Orihime lo mirada curiosa.

Orihime decidió sentarse en una de las bancas cercas para esperar al chico pelinaranja. En verdad era un día muy bonito. Un día sin nubes, con el sol brillando en lo alto. Muchas personas paseaban en parejas o en familias. Orihime sonrió, se sentía afortunada por estar en esta ciudad. De repente un grupo de chicos se acercó a ella, la veían con asombro.

– ¡Que bonita! – exclamo uno del grupo.

– Oye hermosura, ¿estás sola? –

Orihime se sintió extraña, no era el mismo sentimiento de tranquilidad que sentía con Ichigo. – Etto…–

– ¡Aw! Tranquila preciosa no te haremos daño. ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos un poco? – dijo otro chico acercándose demasiado a la joven.

Orihime por primera vez sintió miedo y pánico. Estos chicos no le daban una buena sensación. – No… Gra-Gracias… yo debo irme…– intento levantarse e irse pero otro de los jóvenes la tomo por la muñeca impidiendo su huída.

– Oh vamos hermosa, quédate con nosotros– decía el joven apretando más el agarre en Orihime y acercándola hacía él.

– No… basta…–

De repente el agarre desapareció y el chico salió volando hacía el concreto de la calle. Sus amigos y Orihime miraban sorprendidos la escena. Ichigo estaba parado frente a ellos con dos helados en las manos, su mirada era mortífera casi asesina. Estaba realmente molesto. Él solo se había ido a comprar los helados y cuando regresó se encuentra con la escena de unos chicos molestando y acosando a Orihime. La chica se veía asustada y en cuanto vio pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus lindos ojos, todo se volvió rojo. Su pie había conectado con la espalda del maldito que oso tocarla, mandándolo hacía el duro suelo.

– Kurosaki-kun– susurro Orihime, relajándose y sintiéndose aliviada con solo verlo. Sabía que ahora estaba a salvo.

– Maldito– dijo otro sujeto, corriendo hacia él con la intención de golpearlo. Pero antes de que su puño llegara si quiera a rozarlo, Ichigo lo detuvo con una patada en la cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

– Ahora… alguien más que quiera molestarla– Ichigo los veía como una fiera ve a su presa, su aura era negra y llena de rencor.

Los chicos se espantaron, tomaron a sus amigos caídos y salieron corriendo de ahí dispuestos a no volver. Orihime se apresuró a acercarse al joven pelinaranja, quien seguía furioso por lo sucedido. Al verlo con el ceño tan fruncido, Orihime se sintió mal. Era la segunda vez en el día que molestaba al chico.

– Kurosaki-kun gomen…–

– ¿Estás bien Inoue? –

Orihime se sorprendió por el tono de su voz. Pensó que le gritaría como en la mañana, pero fue todo lo contrario. En verdad estaba preocupado por ella. Sintió como su corazón se aceleró, retumbaba dentro de su pecho con mucha fuerza. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y casi inconscientemente una sonrisa de boba apareció en su rostro. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar por los nervios. ¿Qué era lo que este joven le hacía sentir? No lo podía descifrar, pero se sentía bien.

– ¿Inoue? –

– ¡Ah! Sí, Kurosaki-kun, estoy bien– Ichigo sonrió levemente y le entrego el helado de fresa. – Gracias… y también por ayudarme–

– Sí, bueno… Fue mi culpa por dejarte sola– Ichigo se pasó una mano por la nuca, él también podía sentir sus mejillas un poco calientes. – Vamos–

Después de que terminaron sus helados, que Orihime amo por cierto, comenzaron a visitar las tiendas del centro. La tía Botan les había dado una lista de las prendas de ropa que Orihime realmente necesitaba. Compraron shorts y pantalones, faldas largas con diseños de flores y tonos lindos como rosa y azul celeste, blusas femeninas, zapatos de varios tipos. Solo en la tienda de ropa interior Ichigo no se atrevió a entrar, le pidieron ayuda a una vendedora. Llevaban cerca de dos horas comprando e Ichigo se estaba comenzando a cansar. Cuando por fin habían decidido irse, Orihime vio un vestido de color azul que en verdad le había gustado, así que entraron a buscarlo.

Ahora Ichigo se encontraba sentado frente al probador de mujeres, cansado y escuchando como las vendedoras susurraban cosas sobre él. Cosas como: "Yo también quiero un novio que me lleve de compras" "Es realmente afortunada" "Es un chico muy guapo" "Y ella también es hermosa" "Pareja perfecta"

"Pareja perfecta"

"Pareja perfecta"

 _Pareja perfecta… Qué demonios_

– Uhmmm… Kurosaki-kun, ¿podrías venir? – se escuchó la voz de Orihime desde adentro del probador. Ichigo suspiro y se acercó a la tela azul oscuro que servía de cortina y que lo separaba de ella.

– ¿Sí? –

– Necesito ayuda con el cierre del vestido–

Sin pensarlo mucho, Ichigo corrió un poco la cortina para ver a la chica en apuros. Lo que vio lo dejo boquiabierto. Orihime se encontraba al fondo del pequeño probador, dándole la espalda al joven. Su cabello caía libremente por su espalda pero no impedía ver el problema de la situación. El cierre estaba a media espalda e Ichigo podía ver el sostén de encaje blanco que llevaba ese día, además de ver parte de su piel clara.

Por alguna razón Ichigo quería proteger de cualquier pervertido a esta mujer tan inocente, incluso de él. Solo necesitaba alargar un poco el brazo y podría tocar su piel cremosa. Escucho unas voces varoniles afuera en la tienda y rápidamente cerró la cortina de un tirón. No quería que nadie más la viera, pero ¿por qué?

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Todo bien? –

 _No_

– Sí– se acercó lentamente a ella, quedando a centímetros de su piel. Podía oler su aroma al jabón de fresas que compartían. Olían igual. – Uhmmm… moveré tu cabello… para poder subir el cierre…–

Orihime solo asintió.

Podía verlo por el espejo del probador. Aunque sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo anaranjado, podía notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y su respiración se volvía más errática con los segundos. Sintió como los dedos de Ichigo rozaron su cuello al apartar su cabello a un lado, dejándolo sobre su hombro. Solo ese mero roce mando electricidad a todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar por más. Sudaba y el calor subió varios grados. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Ichigo pudo notar el estremecimiento de Orihime y por alguna razón se sintió orgulloso. Dejo el cabello anaranjado de lado y comenzó a trazar la espalda fina de la joven con sus dedos, causándole escalofríos. Sentía su piel blanca debajo de las yemas de los dedos, casi podía probarla. Paso sus dedos por la columna de la chica y escucho como gemía, no fue algo fuerte, fue más bien un susurro pero fue suficiente para él. De pronto llego hasta el sostén de Orihime y paro en seco.

Orihime no sabía que estaba sucediendo, este no era el mismo Ichigo de hace unos momentos y no estaba segura si ella era la misma. La tía Botan le había dicho que no debía dejar que nadie viera su ropa interior, ella sabía que debía pararlo pero… ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué le gustaban esos sonidos que Ichigo le lograba sacar? Sintió como el chico comenzaba a jugar con el broche de su sostén, como queriendo quitarlo de su camino. ¿Lo haría?

Algo capto la atención de Ichigo. Justo arriba del omoplato había un pequeño lunar, de color café claro que hacía contraste con su piel blanca. Era realmente lindo y algo que solo él sabía de ella. Solo él. Sin poder evitarlo sus labios tocaron la piel caliente de Orihime, dándole un beso al pequeño lugar. Su lengua salió probando la piel recién descubierta. Ichigo se dio cuenta que acababa de encontrar un nuevo sabor favorito. El ambiente se había vuelto caliente y difícil de respirar.

– Ku-Kurosaki…kun– dijo Orihime entre suspiros.

Era una voz diferente, dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo. Esto hizo que Ichigo saliera de su trance. Esto no estaba bien. Rápidamente, casi como si se quemara, se separó de Orihime, quien se giró para verlo. Sus hermosos ojos caramelo estaban nublados con un sentimiento que le daba miedo darle un nombre.

– ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Qué…? –

 _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?_

Con un solo movimiento de su mano subió lo que le faltaba al cierre. – Te veo afuera– dijo sin voltear a verla, dejándola sola y confundida.

* * *

El camino a casa fue un poco incómodo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, temiendo decir o hacer algo que no deberían.

Orihime no sabía que había pasado, todo fue tan rápido. No tenía idea que fueron todas esas sensaciones que Ichigo le provoco. Esa no era ella o al menos eso pensaba. Le había gustado de eso estaba segura, pero ¿por qué? Esa era la pregunta que no lograba responder.

De repente un sintió un pequeño golpe en su pierna, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla pero si a la otra persona. Se volteó y vio a un niño de cara contra el pavimento de la calle. Al parecer venía corriendo y no vio a Orihime ni ella a él, chocaron y el pequeño cayó. El niño alzó su rostro rojo y sucio y comenzó a llorar fuerte.

Orihime se arrodilló a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse. – Gomen ne chibi-chan. No te vi– comenzó a limpiarle la ropa con su mano. El niño la veía algo sorprendido.

– One-san es muy bonita– dijo el niño con los ojos llorosos y moco en la nariz. – Y mi nombre es Kazui no chibi-chan–

– Mucho gusto Kazui-kun– le dedico una sonrisa que encantó al pequeño.

– Oi, chibi, deberías secar esas lágrimas antes de coquetear con una chica– dijo Ichigo dándole un pañuelo a Kazui.

– Oni-chan… ¿eres el novio de One-san? –

– ¡Claro que no! –

– ¡Pero te sonrojaste! –

– ¡Cállate enano! –

– Kurosaki-kun… Kazui-kun… tranquilos–

– ¡Kazui! ¡Vamonos! –

– ¡Hai! Te estaré observando Oni-chan–

Ambos adolescentes vieron como Kazui se fue con su mamá. – Maldito mocoso–

– Es realmente tierno–

Ichigo la observó por un momento sin saber que decirle. ¿Debía pedirle perdón por lo que pasó? Pero que explicación podía darle y… ¿realmente lo sentía? No lo sabía pero de algo si estaba seguro, debía mantenerse alejado de Orihime. Algo en ella lo hacía cambiar y no quería eso, porque aún la amaba a ella… y solo a ella.

– Vamos a casa–

– ¡Hai! –

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Hola! perdon por ausentarme tanto tiempo pero estaba de vacaciones y la verdad no tenía cabeza para escribir

chicos... SOMOS MALDITAMENTE CANON!

EL ICHIHIME ES CANON!

es el mejor día de mi vida! por fin Ichigo y Orihime son canon y con un hijo perfecto y hermoso, tan cute y con una sonrisa que mata

por eso decidí subir este cap a modo de celebración y con un niño con el nombre de Kazui, que no es el retoño Ichihime solo utilice el nombre

chicos celebren, porque le ganamos al ichiruki, y no me refiero a todo el fandom solo a aquellos que por años nos trataron mal que denigraron a nuestra pareja y nos molestaban por todas las redes sociales posibles, a esos ichirukis les ganamos

SOMOS CANON! VIVA EL ICHIHIME!

besos y celebren como nunca

XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

 **Codicia**

– ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer, Orihime-chan? –

– ¡Hai! Cuando llegue debo preguntar por la facultad de medicina y… luego…–

– Comenzar a buscar a Kurosaki Ichigo–

– ¡Cierto! Buscar a Kurosaki-kun–

– Así es. Cuando lo encuentres debes entregarle su almuerzo y decirle que me hable para que venga por ti. ¿Entendido? –

– Hai, Botan-san–

– Hemos llegado–

Orihime observo la entrada de la universidad de Karakura, maravillada por su increíble arquitectura. Un arco de varios metros de alto se alzaba por encima de su cabeza, grandes puertas con barrotes de acero sostenían el arco y el escudo de la universidad se hallaba grabado en dorado en la muralla que rodeada el campus. Todo era tan nuevo y diferente. Muchos jóvenes entraban y salían por las grandes puertas, algunos ignorándola y muchos otros, sobre todo hombres, la volteaban a ver. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por la mayor de los Kurosaki.

– Me alegra haberte comprado esas ropas, Orihime-chan. Estas tan linda–

Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron de un bonito color rosado. Se sentía apenada ya que aún no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de ropa, solo tenía dos días de habérselas comprado. La falda color rosa que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, la blusa con estampado de flores de colores, la diadema en su cabeza, todo era muy nuevo. Aunque tenía que admitir que Ichigo tiene buen gusto para la ropa.

– Muy bien Orihime-chan, nos veremos después– Botan comenzó a despedirse mientras esperaba que la chica entrará a la universidad.

– Déjamelo a mí Botan-san– decidida, Orihime entró por las puertas de acero comenzando su búsqueda por el chico Kurosaki.

Mientras la veía pedir indicaciones, Botan comenzó a reír levemente imaginándose la sorpresa que se llevaría su sobrino al verla ahí. Buscándolo. Y tan linda.

– Fufufu… apagare mi celular–

* * *

La universidad es un lugar muy grande, llena de edificios y facultades diferentes, personas que van y vienen. Todo era tan confuso. Nunca antes había hablado con nadie más que no fueran parte de la familia Kurosaki, así que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Los nervios la estaban dominando. Podía notar como algunos chicos la miraban fijamente, aumentando su estrés y cuando intento hablarle a un grupo de chicas la ignoraron por completo. Ahora no sabía qué hacer. Sí no encontraba a Ichigo pronto pasaría la hora del almuerzo y él no tendrá que comer. No podía permitir eso.

 _No puedo dejar que Kurosaki-kun muera de hambre._

Reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía, decidió acercarse a un grupo de chicos que pasaba por ahí. Toco el brazo del primero chico que vio y automáticamente obtuvo la atención de todos.

– Ummm… Disculpen… ¿Podrían decirme en donde está la facultad de medicina? –

A los chicos casi les da un paro cardiaco. ¿Quién era esta criatura del cielo? ¿De dónde había salido? Jamás habían visto a alguien tan hermosa y perfecta, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado, ojos grandes y brillantes, labios rosados y voz dulce. Hoy era su día de suerte.

– Eres preciosa–

– ¿Estás libre? –

– ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar con nosotros? –

La comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas, haciéndola sentir confundida y más apenada. – Etto… Lo siento pero tengo que ir a…–

– Oh vamos, ven a divertirte un rato–

– Prometemos que no te haremos nada malo–

Uno de los chicos la había tomado por el hombro, comenzando a guiarla fuera del campus. Orihime intentaba hacer que la escucharan pero las constantes preguntas y voces no se lo permitían. No sabía qué hacer. De repente, una gran fuerza la separo de los chicos de un solo movimiento.

Con gran sorpresa, Orihime observo a la persona que acababa de ayudarla. Una chica con el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, vestía una especie de bata blanca con un cinturón negro amarrado a la cintura. Observaba a los chicos con repulsión.

– ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! – se fuerte y llena de furia sobresalto a todos los presentes.

– ¡Arisawa-senpai! –

– ¡Corran! –

– ¡Sí! ¡Más les vale correr! –

La chica se giró para mirar a Orihime y en seguida la golpeo en la cabeza. – ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – decía la pelinaranja mientras se sostenía la cabeza con su mano libre.

– ¿Qué demonios hacías con esos chicos si no te agradan? – pregunto la chica de cabello oscuro, con las manos en las caderas. Le hacía recordar un poco a la tía Botan.

– Lo siento… Estaba buscando la facultad de medicina y pues… Lo siento– dijo Orihime apenada y agachando la mirada. Otra vez había sido una molestia para alguien.

 _Justo como con Kurosaki-kun…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suspiro cansado de su rescatadora. – Nunca antes te había visto. ¿Eres nueva? –

– ¿Eh? –

– Dices que estás buscando la facultad de medicina, ¿verdad? Vamos– dijo la chica girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia uno de los edificios cercanos. Orihime se mantuvo en su lugar, no estaba segura de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Primero la regaña por su torpeza y después la ayuda a seguir su camino. Le recordaba mucho a…

– ¡Hey! ¿Piensas venir o qué? –

– ¡Hai! –

Con grandes zancadas, Orihime logro llegar al lado de la chica en bata blanca. La observaba curiosa, pese a su apariencia ruda y fuerte era una chica realmente linda. – Etto… Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Soy Inoue Orihime–

La chica lo observo de reojo, con un apenas perceptible sonrojo. – Arisawa Tatsuki–

– ¡Tatsuki-chan! Qué lindo nombre–

Al ver la sonrisa inocente de la pelinaranja, Tatsuki no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerla y velar por su bienestar. Algo raro ya que apenas acababa de conocer a la chica. Con una de sus manos le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona. – Eres rara– dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Orihime se iluminaron, era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de esa manera, sentía que podía confiar en esta persona o al menos eso quería creer.

 _Se parece a Kurosaki-kun._

Después de eso, ambas chicas siguieron platicando sobre algunos aspectos de sus vidas. Orihime aprendió que Tatsuki estaba en la carrera de leyes y que era capitana del equipo de karate, he ahí la bata blanca que llevaba puesta. Orihime no habló mucho sobre ella, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía. Le había prometido a Botan que jamás revelaría su procedencia y al ver la maravillosa vida de Tatsuki, no supo que decirle. Ella no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, entonces que podía decirles a las personas que iba a conocer. Nunca lo había pensado porque no era necesario con la familia Kurosaki. Solo le dijo a su nueva amiga que por el momento vivía con unas personas que la estaban ayudando.

– Aquí es la facultad de medicina–

Orihime dirigió su mirada al gran edificio frente a ella. Era de tres pisos y de color blanco, como las batas de los estudiantes que entraban en él. Tenía muchas ventanas y podías ver algunos pasillos a través de ellas.

– Dime Orihime, sino eres alumna de la universidad, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

– Vine a buscar a alguien– contesto sonriendo. – Cierto… Tatsuki-chan, ¿sabes en dónde puedo encontrar a Kurosaki Ichigo-kun? –

Los ojos castaños de la capitana de karate se abrieron como platos. Observo a Orihime de arriba a abajo.

– ¡¿Cómo demonios una chica tan hermosa como tú, conoce a un imbécil cavernícola como él?! – exclamo sin creerlo. Era imposible que Ichigo, denso e idiota, pudiera conseguir una belleza como la que estaba frente a ella. Solo si le caía del cielo podría tenerla. ¿Entonces cómo diablos se conocían?

– Pues… la familia de Kurosaki-kun es… la que me está ayudando– Orihime desvió la mirada, temiendo que si veía a Tatsuki a los ojos pudiera ver la verdad reflejada en ellos. – La tía de Kurosaki-kun me pidió que le trajera el almuerzo que dejo en su casa– explicaba nerviosa.

Tatsuki se cruzó de brazos escuchando la infinita explicación de Orihime. _Ya veo… probablemente Orihime es la vecina de Ichigo, por eso se conocen pero… Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué me miente?_

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te creo– lo dejaría pasar por ahora – A Ichigo lo puedes encontrar en los jardines de la facultad, debe estar saliendo de clases ahora–

– ¡Gracias Tatsuki-chan! ¡Nos vemos! –

La capitana observo como la chica se alejaba y se perdía en la distancia mientras se adentraba en el edificio, iba muy contenta. Casi podía ver la reacción de Ichigo y sus compañeros al ver a Orihime llegar frente a ellos. Será todo una conmoción.

– Tsk… Te lo mereces Ichigo por esconder a una chica como ella–

* * *

 _Por fin…_

Ichigo salía del salón de clases de anatomía, llevaba tres horas estudiando y repasando todo el sistema motor que vendría en su siguiente examen. Habían sido unas horas largas y extenuantes. Ahora estaba listo para ir por algo de beber y comer tranquilamente en os jardines. El día era lindo y soleado, lo hacía olvidar toda la tensión que estaba acumulando en casa. Con Orihime ahí presente a veces no podía concentrarse en sus estudios por estar escuchando su bonita risa o cuando lo distrae al verla tan alegre mientras cocina algo para su familia. Lo hacía sentir extraño y no le gustaba. Lo hacía olvidar a…

– Kurosaki– Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dirigió su mirada a la persona que le hablaba, era uno de sus compañeros de clase, aunque no podía recordar su nombre. – Hay una chica buscándote en los jardines–

– ¿Una chica? –

– Sí. Es una chica realmente bonita. Ya sabes… hermoso rostro y grandes pechos–

– ¡Cállate! – grito Ichigo y salió corriendo. Esquivo, salto y rebasó a estudiantes, profesores, escaleras, todo lo que le impidiera llegar lo más rápido posible a las áreas verdes de la facultad.

¿Cómo diablos había llegado Orihime a su universidad? Si lo pensaba un poco tendría que ser obra de su padre o su tía. Ellos solo vivían para fastidiarlo.

 _Demonios… ¿En dónde está?_

Como si Dios quisiera guiarlo en su camino, vio como un gran número de estudiantes masculinos se reunían alrededor de algo o más bien de alguien. Cuando por fin llego con ellos, vio la razón de todo el alboroto. Orihime se encontraba frente a ellos, preguntando por él, algunos de los chicos le decían que olvidara a Kurosaki y que saliera con ellos o no dejaban de gritar lo hermosa que era. Malditos todos ellos. Además ella se veía tan linda con sus ropas nuevas. Quería gritarles a todos que él las había escogido.

Con agilidad llego al centro del grupo y tomo a Orihime por la muñeca, sorprendiéndola.

– Kurosaki-kun–

– Vamos Inoue– sin voltear a verla o a los demás, se la llevo lejos de ahí.

Caminaron por un rato, tal vez por 5 minutos que pasaron casi sin que se diera cuenta. Estaba realmente furioso. Por alguna razón no soportaba el hecho que otros hombres la estuvieran viendo, ahora ella era de conocimiento público. Ya no era un secreto que solo él conocía. Además ahora todos le preguntarían por esa bella chica que llego a buscarlo, sus amigos no lo dejarían en paz durante días.

Cuando por fin paro de caminar, se giró y observo a la chica que seguía en su agarre. – ¿Qué haces aquí Inoue? –

El tono de voz la hizo sobresaltarse. Era obvio para ella que lo había hecho enojar. – Lo siento Kurosaki-kun… yo…–

– ¿Fue mi tía o padre? ¿Quién te trajo aquí? –

– Bo-Botan-san… pero…–

– ¡Esa señora! Debería dejar de meterse en la vida de los demás– sin darse cuenta su agarre se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. – Y tú Inoue, deja de hacerle caso a mi tía–

– Du-duele Kurosaki-kun…–

En seguida Ichigo la soltó y se alejó apenado consigo mismo. Había permitido que su rabia se descontrolara lastimando a la joven. Ichigo se sentó en una banca cercana. Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la atmosfera. Orihime no sabía que decir, lo intentaba pero las palabras no le salían. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y habló con nervios.

– Lo siento Kurosaki-kun… Botan-san me pidió que te trajera tu almuerzo– de su bolso de color azul, sacó una caja de almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo de color verde.

El corazón de Ichigo dio un vuelco. Al ver el paquete se podía apreciar el esfuerzo en la perfecta envoltura, probablemente Orihime lo estuvo cuidando bien pero no dañar el contenido. – Inoue acércate– la chica obedeció y camino lentamente hacía él. Con cuidado le tendió su almuerzo. Ichigo la miró un poco triste, por su culpa ahora la dulce chica le tenía miedo. Había sido un imbécil insensible.

– Gracias… Inoue–

El tono con el que dijo su nombre le calentó el corazón y las mejillas. Fue entre algo tierno y arrepentimiento. Tuvo un efecto directo en su cuerpo, la relajo y la hizo sentir feliz. Ichigo no estaba más molesto con ella, eso era bueno. No quería que Ichigo se enojara con ella, lo quería ver feliz siempre. Observó al hombre frente a ella, que estaba contento por el delicioso almuerzo que le habían preparado. Le daba las gracias con una sonrisa radiante, una sonrisa que era solo para ella. Y no podía pedir más. Eso era más que suficiente.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Orihime se encontraba acostada en su cama sumida en sus pensamientos. Los acontecimientos de esa tarde aún no querían dejar su cabeza.

Después de que Ichigo aceptara el almuerzo, ella se sentó a su lado. Ichigo se disculpó por haberla tratado así, dijo que no había sido justo pero que cuando la ve cerca de otras personas no puede evitar sentir que debía cuidarla. También dijo que eso le pasaba con sus hermanas. Comieron y platicaron de varias cosas, todo tranquilo. Pero un pesar lleno el corazón de Orihime, uno que no se podía quitar.

Estaba contenta de que Ichigo la considerara tan importante como para querer protegerla pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea de que para él, ella sea como una hermana o algo parecido. ¿Estaba mal querer más? ¿Estaba mal ser codiciosa?

Pero… ¿Qué era exactamente lo que quería?

Estos pensamientos no la dejaban dormir. Ya llevaba una hora dando vueltas en la cama.

De un jalón, se paró y decidió ir por un vaso con agua. Tal vez así podría relajarse. Al salir al pasillo que conectaba todas las habitaciones, se quedó parada enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo. Agitando la cabeza, alejo esos pensamientos a un rincón de su mente y siguió con su camino. Bajo las escaleras y llego a la cocina. Tomo un vaso de cristal de la alacena y se sirvió un poco de agua de una jarra que Botan siempre dejaba afuera.

– Veo que ya te acostumbraste a tu vida humana, Inoue–

La voz le provocó un sobresalto que casi hace que tire el vaso al piso.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – había olvidado encender la luz de la planta de abajo, así que no podía ver nada.

– ¿Ya no reconoces la voz de tu guardián? –

– ¡¿Shiro-chan?! – Orihime comenzó a buscar a su guardián pero no podía ver ni la silueta del chico. – ¿Estás hablándome en la cabeza? –

– ¿De qué demonios hablas? Estoy justo frente a ti–

Orihime giraba su cabeza una y otra vez de lado a lado pero seguía sin ver nada.

– Aquí abajo, baka–

Sus ojos bajaron y lo que vio no lo podía creer. Frente a ella había un pequeño gato, de color blanco y ojeras rosadas. Su mirada era de color azul turquesa, bellos ojos turquesa.

– ¡¿Shiro-chan?! –

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Hola! por fin una actualización!

disculpen que me tarde pero la inspiración me tarda en llegar y tengo que buscarla

aqui esta el capitulo 6 espero que les guste, ya que se que no soy muy buena escribiendo e intento explicarles lo mejor que puedo

por eso si sienten que me esta faltando algo en la narracion o en la historia por favor diganmelo para poder mejorar

poco a poco esta historia ira agarrando forma

dejen review!

besos y cuidense!

SOMOS CANON! ICHIHIME!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

 **El gato blanco**

Orihime se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama. Se aferraba a sus sabanas color rosa aún incrédula. Sus pies descalzos colgaban de la cama, ella no era muy alta, cosa que agradecía en este momento porque el piso estaba frío. La habitación se hallaba sumida en una oscuridad casi total, solo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana rompía con la armonía del cuarto. Aunque no podía ver muy bien, era consciente de la presencia del gato blanco y con ojos brillantes que estaba frente a ella.

– ¡Waaaah! Shiro-chan en verdad es un gato– decía sorprendida con las mejillas rosadas de la emoción – Recuerdo que Shiro-chan es muy lindo pero de gato lo es aún más–

El gato suspiro fuertemente. – Guarda silencio Inoue y ya te dije que es Hitsugaya–

– Eeeee… No eres nada lindo Shiro-chan–

El pequeño gato estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Podía sentir como su pelo se erizaba poco a poco a medida que la chica seguía hablando. Le hacía preguntas ridículas, como: si había comido un ratón (algo que aprendió en un libro) o si había escupido bolas de pelo o que si la dejaba acariciarlo. Era realmente irritante. Odiaba ser un gato. Pero sus superiores decidieron que era la mejor manera de poder guiarla sin llamar demasiado la atención, además de que la apariencia les parecía adecuada para una chica tan tierna como Orihime.

 _Malditos, yo no soy tierno._

– Muy bien ya basta– su voz era firme, hizo que Orihime cerrará la boca y dejara de decir lo que sea que estaba diciendo. Ella lo observaba atenta, expectante. – Imagino que sabes por qué estoy aquí–

Orihime negó con la cabeza y sonrió – No–

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando reencarnaste? –

Orihime bajo un poco la mirada mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios, pensativa. Intentaba recordar las palabras de Toushiro, ese primer día hace una semana. – Me dijiste que tenía dos condiciones… Una era ayudar a personas en problemas y la otra… Mmmmm…–

– Encontrar el verdadero amor en un tiempo límite de dos meses– Hitsugaya la miraba atentamente, quería ver como reaccionaba ante la segunda condición, que en su parecer era la más difícil. Sobre todo si no sabes cómo es ese sentimiento.

– Neee… Shiro-chan, ¿qué es el amor? –

El gato blanco subió de un salto al regazo de la joven, su mirada se había vuelto un poco más cálida, comprehensiva. – Lo siento Inoue. Sé que soy tu guardián, que debo ser tu guía pero… en esto no puedo ayudarte– su voz era tranquila pero podía notar un pequeño destello de vergüenza. – Nosotros los guardianes no sabemos lo que es el amor, al menos no es el mismo que los humanos sienten. Podemos amar a Dios y sus creaciones, pero es general. Lo que tú tienes que buscar es un amor diferente– su pata pequeña y blanca se posó sobre su brazo, era tibia. – ¿Lo entiendes? – dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Orihime entendió en ese momento que su pequeño guardián quería ayudarla, en verdad quería pero no podía. Eso la enterneció. – No te preocupes Shiro-chan. Todo saldrá bien–

– Muy bien habiendo dicho esto…–

BAM

– ¡Itai! – con un movimiento rápido, su pata colisionó contra la cabeza naranja de la joven. Instintivamente Orihime se llevó las manos a la zona afectada, buscando alivio. – Eso dolió Shiro-chan–

– Te lo mereces por pasar una semana haciendo nada–

– Pero no recordaba las condiciones–

– Eso no es excusa– su voz se había vuelto más severa, tanto que Orihime dejo de quejarse para observarlo. – Sabes que si no lo logras desaparecerás, ¿verdad? –

Orihime se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esas palabras. Lo había olvidado. Si no lograba encontrar el verdadero amor, ella iba a desaparecer. No quería eso. Le gustaba este mundo, siempre había cosas nuevas que ver y aprender. El cielo azul, la luna que ilumina las noches, los árboles, la brisa ligera por las tardes, le gustaba todo. Pero lo mejor era la familia Kurosaki, esa familia que la había adoptado sin conocerla. Le gustaba la comida deliciosa de Botan, le gustaba jugar soccer con Karin (aunque no fuera buena), le gustaba hablar con Yuzu sobre toda clases de cosas, le gustaban las tonterías que hacía Isshin con tal de hacerla reír, pero sobre todo le gustaba ver a Ichigo.

No entendía porque con él era diferente. A veces no quería levantarse por las mañanas pero solo con pensar que lo vería en el desayuno, la hacía salir de la cama de un salto. Siempre quería hablar con él, escuchar su voz y si tenía suerte lo podía ver sonreírle a sus hermanas o su tía. Sabía que a veces le causaba muchos problemas pero aun así quería estar cerca de Ichigo.

– Lo siento Shiro-chan– Orihime bajo la mirada, viendo directamente a los ojos turquesa del felino. Colocó su pálida mano sobre la cabeza del animalito, sintiendo su pelaje suave y cálido. – Me esforzaré. Porque…– sus ojos color caramelo se estaban llenando de lágrimas. – No quiero… desaparecer–

Toushiro podía sentir como la chica temblaba, pequeñas lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas pero en sus ojos no había miedo. Más bien era… determinación.

El gato suspiro. – No lo harás– bajo de su regazo de un salto mientras Orihime secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos. – Inoue, necesito que me pongas atención en este momento– la chica asintió enseguida. – Una de las primeras cosas que tienes que hacer es conseguir un trabajo. ¿En qué eres buena? –

– ¡Aaa! Etto… Mmmm… Botan-san me enseñó a cocinar. Dijo que mis postres son los mejores que ha probado–

– Muy bien, conseguirás un trabajo en una cafetería. Tener un trabajo es importante en el mundo de los humanos. Les permite sobrevivir y ser independientes. No creo que quieras ser una carga para la familia Kurosaki por siempre, ¿o sí? – la observó de reojo con sus ojos brillantes. Casi sonríe al verla negar con gran fuerza. – Bien– Se giró lentamente, quedando de frente a su protegida. Estaba serio, lo que iba a decir a continuación probablemente la hará sentir triste. – Hay algo más…–

* * *

Después de bañarse y cambiarse, Ichigo bajo las escaleras de su casa para dirigirse al comedor. Este día sería largo, tiene dos clases durante las primeras horas del día y tres por la tarde. Solo esperaba poder relajarse durante el almuerzo. Mientras más se acercaba al comedor podía escuchar más claramente a su tía cantar alguna de sus canciones favoritas mientras preparaba su delicioso desayuno. Podía escuchar como, seguramente Orihime, colocaban la mesa para que la familia pudiera desayunar. Pero algo no estaba bien. Por lo general cuando Orihime ayudaba por las mañanas hablaba sola o cantaba alguna tonta canción que Yuzu le enseño o al menos así era durante los últimos días.

Ichigo se detuvo en la entrada del comedor y por fin la pudo ver. La chica peli naranja estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, hacía su tarea en modo zombie. Cerró sus ojos y suspiro fuertemente, cuando los abrió nuevamente Ichigo se sorprendió. Se podía ver tristeza en ellos y algunas lágrimas acumulándose.

– Yo, Inoue– cuando la chica escuchó su voz dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico.

El rostro de Orihime se tornó rojo de la vergüenza. – Bu-Buenos días Kurosaki-kun– se sentía realmente avergonzada, no había notado su presencia para nada.

Ichigo se dirigió hacía su lugar en la mesa, justo enfrente de la chica. Orihime seguía con la mirada todos los movimientos del chico, preocupada de que se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Lo último que quería es molestarlo más. Ichigo alzó su mirada chocolate hacía la peli naranja. – ¿Todo bien Inoue? –

Orihime se tensó en su lugar. – ¡Ah! ¡Claro Kurosaki-kun! Solo estoy un poco cansada. No pude dormir bien anoche– explicó pero Ichigo no dejo de penetrarla con la mirada. – Uhmmm… Iré a ver si Botan-san necesita algo…– dijo la chica y salió corriendo hacía la cocina.

– ¿Qué le pasará? – susurro Ichigo. Definitivamente estaba rara, ella es mucho más alegre que esto pero sin darle más importancia al asunto, decidió comenzar a leer el periódico y esperar el desayuno. Tal vez podrá hablar con ella después.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Ichigo e Isshin peleando como de costumbre. Yuzu y Karin platicando sobre sus clases del día. Botan regañando a su hermano por molestar a su sobrino. Todos se fueron hacer sus deberes del día, dejando solas a Botan y Orihime en casa. La peli naranja se encontraba secando los platos mientras Botan los lavaba, una a lado de la otra.

– ¿Qué pasa Orihime-chan? – la voz de la señora la sacó de sus pensamientos de un salto. – No has dicho nada casi toda la mañana. ¿Qué tienes? – se giró para verla mejor, sus ojos oscuros la observaban fijamente.

Orihime sonrió. – No es nada Botan-san es solo que… M-Me gustaría conseguir un trabajo– dijo la chica con las mejillas rosadas.

Botan se sorprendió por un segundo. – Orihime-chan, ¿por qué? No me malentiendas, no me parece malo que quieras trabajar, pero ¿por qué tan de repente? –

– Quiero poder valerme por mi misma. No quiero ser una carga para ustedes. Ya han hecho mucho por mí y me gustaría aprender a ser parte de este mundo. Por eso…– apretó sus manos un poco para darse fuerzas. – Quiero que me ayude a conseguir un trabajo, por favor– hizo una reverencia. En verdad quería hacer esto. No solo por su guardián sino también por ella misma.

Botan sonrió y con gran dulzura acaricio la cabeza naranja de la chica. – Levanta la cabeza pequeña– Orihime obedeció – Claro que te ayudaré. Es más iremos ahora mimo– dijo Botan quitándose el delantal y caminando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

– ¿Eh? ¿Ahora mismo? –

– Vamos Orihime-chan–

– ¡Hai! –

* * *

Había sido una larga mañana en la Universidad. Sus clases habían sido más pesadas de lo que había anticipado. Arduas horas leyendo y preparando exposiciones lo dejaron sin energía y para acabar son su tedioso día, en cuanto salió del salón de clases sus amigos, más ruidosos que nunca, lo rodearon y lo obligaron a ir con ellos a un nuevo café cerca del campus.

Ahora iba con algunos de sus amigos más cercanos. Kuchiki Rukia, una chica rica que conocía desde la preparatoria y estudia derecho. Abarai Renji, amigo de la infancia de Rukia, lo conoció hace dos años gracias a ella y estudia para ser profesor. Y Arisawa Tatsuki, amiga de la infancia y estudiante de derecho. Los cuatro caminaban por las calles de Karakura, buscando el nuevo café.

Cuando por fin lo encontraron, Ichigo observo la fachada del lugar. Tenía unas grandes ventanas que daban a la calle, las paredes exteriores eran de ladrillo rojo y en la parte más alta se podía leer el nombre del lugar. "Maiden Café"

 _Que nombre tan común._

Bajó su mirada y vio un pizarrón que decía, " _Hoy es el especial Chappy. Todos nuestros postres con un diseño especial"_ Ahora entendía porque Rukia estaba tan insistente de venir aquí, tanto que casi lo arrastra del cabello.

 _Maldita fanática de Chappy._

Sin más entraron en el café. Fueron recibidos por una chica en traje de sirvienta de color azul y volados blancos, una falda corta y delantal blanco. Los llevo a una mesa cerca de las ventanas. Les entrego el menú y dijo que estaba a nuestras órdenes. Los postres y bebidas se veían bastante bien, para chicas, pero bien. Decidió por un café americano y un pastel de chocolate. Dirigió su mirada a la ventana a lado de él y se limitó a esperar a la mesera. Sus pensamientos se concentraron en cierta chica peli naranja que estaba rara hoy en la mañana.

Por más que lo pensaba no sabía la razón por la actitud de Orihime. Estaba triste, de eso no había duda, pero ¿por qué? ¿Había hecho algo para ponerla así? ¿Alguien la había molestado? Más y más preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza y no tenían respuesta. Entonces en el reflejo de la ventana vio una cabellera naranja muy familiar que hizo que se le helara la sangre.

– ¡Buenas tardes! Sean bienvenidos a Maiden Café, masters y mi ladys–

 _No puede ser…_

Giró su rostro levemente.

Ante él y sus amigos estaba una chica de largo cabello naranja amarrado en una coleta alta, con unos ojos caramelo grandes y brillantes, en un traje que hacía que el corazón se te parara y la imaginación volara.

– ¿¡Kurosaki-kun?! –

– ¿¡Inoue!? –

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Lo se lo se... es algo corto para el tiempo que me tarde pero a veces la vida no me deja escribir tanto como quisiera pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo chicos, les hice la promesa de terminar esta historia y eso haré

tenganme paciencia onegai _

Se que es corto, mi intencion era hacerlo mas largo pero lo senti demasiado forzado y en verdad senti que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta aqui, dejandoles incognitas y expectativas para el siguiente... No me maten jaja

Quien-tu-sabes-san: si, la apariencia de Orihime esta basada en el manga, como me gusta como se ve tanto en el anime y como en el manga me gusta cambiar el color de ojos en las historias, osea en unas tiene los ojos grises y en otras de color café

Les tengo dos noticias: 1) les aviso de una vez que lo mas probable es que no escriba dentro de dos o tres semanas porque me ire a Orlando la semana que viene y estare alla una semana y por lo general me tomo mi tiempo para escribir (como ya sabran) pero les prometo tener algo. 2) estoy traduciendo una historia increible( con permiso del autor) que tienen que leer si o si, es una de mis favoritas y esta terminada! me tomara un dia hacerlo asi que para mañana en la noche estara lista y en la pagina, esperenla con ansias por favor

bueno creo que eso es todo

los quiero, dejen review

besos y cuidense :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

 **Primer día parte 1**

Cuando Orihime salió de casa siguiendo a la tía Botan, no se esperaba esta clase de lugar. De hecho no estaba tan lejos, tal vez a medio camino entre la casa y la universidad de Ichigo. Botan le fue explicando el camino, que calles tomar y cuales señales debía estar atenta. Se fueron a pie, porque Botan dijo que era más fácil para ella aprenderse la ruta. El trayecto fue agradable, Orihime observaba las calles con atención maravillándose con las tiendas que veía, la gente que pasaba. Era un día perfecto para salir.

Cuando por fin llegaron, la chica se enamoró de la fachada del lugar. Se parecía a algunas fotografías que había visto en alguno de los libros de Yuzu, con ventanas grandes y brillantes y ladrillos rojos. El letrero decía "Maiden Café".

 _Qué lindo._

Ambas mujeres entraron al establecimiento, Botan le dijo que esperara cerca de la puerta mientras ella iba a hablar con la dueña. Orihime aprovecho para darle un buen vistazo al lugar. Le pareció incluso más bonito por dentro. Sus paredes eran de color crema con decoraciones de flores en diferentes tonos de rosado, una enorme barra de madera clara con vitrinas con cientos de postres hermosos y perfectos. Lámparas colgantes en azul celeste iluminaban el café. Las meseras se movían con mucha gracia entre las mesas de color chocolate, mientras lucían sus uniformes de sirvienta de color azul. Era todo tan bonito.

– ¡Orihime-chan, ven aquí! – la llamo Botan quien se encontraba en una de las mesas conversando con una mujer joven. Cuando la peli naranja se acercó a ellas pudo admirar la gran belleza de la otra mujer. Con cabello rubio corto en capas y unos ojos azul grisáceo preciosos. Aunque estaba sentada se podía apreciar su hermosa y generosa figura. – Orihime-chan, quiero presentarte a la dueña del café en el que trabajaras. Matsumoto Rangiku-san–

– Mucho gusto Orihime-chan– la chica quedó tan embelesada con la sonrisa de la rubia que casi se le olvidan sus modales.

– ¡Ah! Mucho gusto, Inoue Orihime a sus servicios– contestó haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– ¡Awww! Es muy linda. Defectivamente será de mucha ayuda aquí–

– ¡Verdad! ¡Verdad! Además, es una rápida aprendiz y sabe hornear muy bien. Sus postres son exquisitos–

– ¿En verdad? –

Orihime observaba como las dos mujeres hablaban sobre ella con muchos ánimos. Parecían llevarse bastante bien, como intimas amigas. Eso la preocupo un poco, se comenzó a preguntar si podría hacer el trabajo bien. No quería decepcionar a Botan, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

– Muy bien Orihime-chan, vamos a buscarte un uniforme– dijo Rangiku mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la peli naranja imitándola. La guió hasta una puerta que conducía a la sala del personal. Le dijo que esperara un poco sentada en uno de los sillones mientras desaparecía detrás de otra puerta. Diez minutos después regreso con un uniforme del café entre las manos. – Muy bien, veamos si podemos meter ese cuerpo perfecto dentro de este traje–

La ayudo a vestirse y al mismo tiempo le enseño a ponerse todas las partes del uniforme azul. El vestido azul, el delantal blanco, las medias blancas e incluso la diadema con encaje, todo le quedo perfecto. Rangiku le hizo una coleta alta y quedó lista.

– ¡Wuaaa! ¡Te ves muy bien Orihime-chan! –

– ¿Eh? ¿E-En verdad lo cree? – pregunto apenada, aún no se acostumbraba a los cumplidos, eran vergonzoso.

– Claro que sí. Con ese aspecto podrás conquistar al hombre que desees– Rápidamente, en la mente de la chica apareció el guapo rostro de cierto hombre peli naranja. Esto hizo que se sonrojara aún más, aunque no entendía el por qué. Su reacción ocasionó que su jefa se riera con fuerza. – Vaya, vaya… La pequeña Orihime-chan está pensando en alguien especial…–

– ¿Eh? ¿Especial?... ¿A qué se refiere con eso, Matsumoto-san? –

– He he… dejaré que lo descubras sola. Vamos es hora de trabajar–

Después de salir de la sala, Orihime se despidió y agradeció por milésima vez a Botan, y acto seguido se la paso las siguientes tres horas aprendiendo a trabajar en la cafetería. Le enseñaron a llevar las bandejas con las ordenes (aunque tiró algunas), a levantar pedidos, como atender a los clientes, recibirlos y llevarlos a sus mesas, incluso le enseñaron a hornear algunas galletas. Sus compañeras eran todas muy amables y divertidas, le tenían mucha paciencia. En verdad le estaba gustando trabajar, era divertido.

Orihime se encontraba limpiando algunos vasos detrás de la barra, cuando un nuevo cliente llamó su atención. Era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, tal vez de la misma edad que Botan, pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Su cabello era negro como la noche al igual que sus ojos. Vestía de traje azul marino y tenía una expresión seria pero a la vez amable. Contrastaba completamente con el estilo del café. Pero eso no fue por lo que llamó su atención.

– Es guapo, ¿verdad Inoue-chan? –

Una de sus compañeras se había acercado sin que la notara. – Sí lo es. ¿Lo conoces, Asai-san? – observó a su compañera mientras ella la ayuda con los vasos. Llevaba su cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas y sus ojos verdes miraban al señor que estaba sentado cerca de las ventanas.

– No mucho, pero vine aquí a medio día todos los días. Siempre pide lo mismo, un café americano y un pastel de frutos rojos, se sienta en el mismo lugar y piensa– tomo otro vaso, puliéndolo hasta brillar – Es algo raro que un hombre así pida algo tan femenino. A veces es lindo… solo a veces– observó al hombre y Orihime pudo notar como los ojos se Asai se llenaban de un sentimiento que desconocía.

 _Ambos brillan pero… son colores diferentes._

Toushiro le había explicado que esto sucedería. Cuando encontrará una persona que necesita de su ayuda, sería capaz de ver los sentimientos en forma de colores. Del hombre en traje, emanaba un color purpura oscuro y le transmitía culpa y tristeza. Era innegable que necesitaba de su ayuda. ¿Pero cómo podía ayudarlo? Era una total desconocida para él, si llegaba hablarle de la nada pensaría que era una atrevida y una loca. Además, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué veía sus sentimientos y que _tal vez_ podía ayudarlo? No, no, no. Devolvió su mirada hacía su compañera.

 _¿Qué es esto?_

De Asai emanaba un color rosáceo mezclado con morado, pero no entendía porque. Sentía frustración y un sentimiento más que no lograba reconocer del todo. Se parecía a lo que sentía por Toushiro y la familia Kurosaki pero no era exactamente lo mismo. Suspiro algo confundida. Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

 _Los sentimientos de Asai-san están conectados al Señor-san… Tal vez si lo ayudo primero pueda hacer sentir mejor a Asai-san._

– Inoue-chan, por favor llévale el americano y el pastel de frutos rojos al señor de la mesa 4– dijo la gerente, colocando el pedido en una de las bandejas. Orihime decidió que era su oportunidad para intentar hablar con el hombre. Tomó el pedido y se dirigió a la mesa cuatro con determinación.

Cuando llego ante él, pudo notar que en verdad era bien parecido, tanto que la hizo sentir nerviosa cuando cruzó mirada con él. – E-Etto… Aquí tengo su-su pedido master…– con manos temblorosas colocó el pastel frente a él pero cuando intento poner el café, sin querer derramó un poco sobre la mesa. – ¡Eeep! Lo siento muchísimo... Enseguida le traeré otro– decía mientras limpiaba con gran fuerza.

De repente sintió una mano grande y cálida colocarse sobre la suya. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el señor sonriendo. – No se preocupe señorita. Solo fue un poco– le dio unas palmaditas y la soltó. Solo fue un segundo pero Orihime pudo ver algo de los pensamientos del hombre.

 _Ahora sé qué debo hacer._

– Muchas gracias master-san. En realidad es mi primer día– decía con una sonrisa apenada. – Estoy algo nerviosa–

– Ya veo. Pero lo está haciendo muy bien señorita… –

– ¡Ah! Inoue Orihime. ¿Puedo preguntar por el nombre del amo? –

– Hashiba Keichi. Mucho gusto, Inoue-san– el hombre comenzó a beber del café y sonriendo agregó: – Delicioso como siempre. Por favor dígale al que hizo esto qué hace un excelente trabajo–

Orihime lo observó atenta. Es verdad que el hombre frente a ella estaba sonriendo, lo podía notar por como sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba y por como las pequeñas arrugas se marcaban en su rostro, pero esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. No era completamente sincera. Tenía que ayudarlo. – Etto… Hashiba master-san… Sé que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero… necesito de su ayuda…– la chica se frotaba las manos avergonzada, no podía ni siquiera verlo a la cara. – Por favor…–

Orihime observó como el hombre abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que contestarle. ¿Y cómo no? Hace solo unos minutos atrás acababan de presentarse, era completos extraños pero en verdad necesitaba ayudarlo. Era algo que Toushiro le advirtió, en cuanto decidirá ayudar a alguien no pararía hasta lograrlo. Como por instinto.

Tal vez fue el destino o tal vez Dios la ayudo o solo tal vez Hashiba vio la determinación de Orihime, porque lo siguiente que dijo fue: – De acuerdo. Vendré a verla cuando termine de trabajar, tal vez a las seis de la tarde. ¿Le parece bien, Inoue-san? –

* * *

Después de que Hashiba se fue, su urgencia por ayudarlo se disipo un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir con su trabajo. Pasaron las horas y mientras acomodaba algunas galletas en las vitrinas, pudo observar a través del cristal la llegada de un grupo de personas. Captaron su atención porque platicaban de forma ruidosa. La gerente le ordenó ir a atenderlos. Cuando se acercó más a la mesa vio a una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas discutiendo con un chico de cabello rojo intenso. Era raro porque la chica, que es de complexión pequeña y frágil, le estaba ganando al chico de cuerpo más grande y musculoso. Había dos personas a lado de ellos, pero no los alcanzaba a ver por todo el alboroto que armaba la primera pareja.

– ¡Buenas tarde! Sean bienvenidos a Maiden Café, masters y mi ladys– dijo con gran alegría, ganando la atención de todos en la mesa. A la primera que reconoció fue a su amiga de la universidad, Tatsuki. Estaba a punto de saludarla cuando vio una mata de cabello anaranjado brillante y un par de ojos castaños que la miraban sorprendidos.

– ¿¡Kurosaki-kun!? –

– ¿¡Inoue!? –

– ¡Oh! Hola Orihime–

– ¡Ohayo Tatsuki-chan! –

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? –

– Cuando te llevo el almuerzo a la facultad–

– ¡Sí! Tatsuki-chan me ayudó mucho ese día–

– No fue nada–

– ¿Por qué demonios no me dijeron nada? –

– ¿Y por qué carajos tendríamos que hacerlo? –

– Gomen ne Kurosaki-kun… estaba tan emocionada de verte que se me olvidó–

– Ah… bueno… no es para tanto…–

– No te disculpes Orihime. Este idiota no se merece nada de ti–

– ¿A quién llamas idiota, marimacho? –

– ¿A quién más? ¿Acaso ves a otro idiota con cabello ridículo? –

– ¡BASTA! – los tres voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello negro. – ¿Alguien podría explicarme como es que ustedes dos conocen a esta chica tan bella? –

Quince minutos después, Ichigo les explico a sus amigos que Orihime era familiar de una amiga de su tía y que por el momento la estaban ayudando. No podía contarles que la chica no tenía memoria y menos que le había caído del cielo como un ángel, _un ángel desnudo,_ no le iban a creer para nada. Cuando termino su relato, Orihime llegó con su pedido y con una sonrisa demasiado bonita.

– Así que por eso la conoces…– dijo Renji mirando a la chica peli naranja, no creyendo toda la historia.

– ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? – lo cuestionó Rukia, su ceño estaba fruncido.

– Porque sabía qué harías un gran alboroto sobre esto y quise ahorrármelo– contestó el chico antes de darle un sorbo a su café. No quería voltear a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, no les daría el gusto de molestarlo.

– Más bien, querías mantener a Inoue-san para ti solo, ¿no es así? – Rukia lo miraba de forma sospechosa, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese cierto.

– Pervertido– la siguió Renji.

– ¡Eso no es para nada cierto! –

– No te creemos–

– Cierto. No puedes negar que Inoue-san es muy bella–

– Y con un gran cuerpo, ¿cierto? –

– Eh… Bueno… yo no…–

– ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? –

– ¡No estoy dudando! –

– ¿Entonces lo aceptas? –

– ¿Eh? ¡Tampoco dije eso! –

– Ichigo… que horrible hombre eres–

– ¡Cállate Tatsuki! –

– He he he he he– los cuatro pares de ojos se posaron sobre la chica que reía divertida, sus mejillas de color rosa y con su mano cubriendo sus labios, se veía adorable. – ¡Oh! Lo siento pero me da mucha alegría ver que Kurosaki-kun se llevaba tan bien con ustedes. Deben ser grandes amigos–

Los cuatro se sonrojaron.

– Maldita cabeza de zanahoria suertuda– Renji lo miro pícaramente mientras colocaba su brazo en la mesa y sostenía la cabeza. – Estas sonrojado–

– Tú también babuino– Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de la misma manera. Tenía que admitir que Orihime sabía cómo llamar la atención del sexo opuesto. Ya lo había experimentado en primera mano cuando esos estúpidos intentaron conquistarla en la calle cuando la llevo de compras. Por lo que le dijo Tatsuki, al parecer sucedió lo mismo en su universidad. Por suerte la segunda chica más fuerte de Japón estaba ahí para defenderla. Ahora llamó la atención del babuino. Era demasiado bonita para su propia seguridad.

 _Y más con esas ropas._

Ichigo posó su mirada en la chica con traje de sirvienta, quien hablaba animadamente con sus dos amigas. Tenía que admitir que se veía realmente bien, demasiado bien. Cuando la llevo de compras, llevaba puestas ropas deportivas enormes y aun así se veía linda, no quería imaginar cómo sería si la vieran con ropa de sirvienta. Lo más seguro que más de algún pervertido que vino aquí la vio y podrían comenzar a acosarla. Solo de pensar en eso hacía que su sangre hirviera.

– Inoue– la llamó casi sin pensar, sorprendiéndose un poco.

– ¿Sí, Kurosaki-kun? –

– ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo? –

– A las seis de la tarde–

Ichigo asintió complacido por la hora. – Bien. Pasaré por ti a esa hora– dijo antes de tomar otro poco de su café.

– ¿Eh? Etto… Kurosaki-kun… no es necesario que te molestes por mí– decía la peli naranja, sonrojada hasta las orejas y con el corazón acelerado.

– ¿No quieres? –

– ¡No! No es eso… es solo que…–

– Inoue-chan tiene una cita a esa hora– Apareció una sirvienta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes detrás de la peli naranja. Ichigo se quedó helado ante lo que escucho. – ¿No es así, Inoue-chan? –

– Ah… Hai…–

– ¡¿QUE?! –

Y por alguna razón, Ichigo dejó caer su taza de café.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Regresé! Hola a todos!

Dejenme contarles que me fue increible en mi viaje a Orlando, pude conocer a mickey(casi lloro) y me la pase super bien! si nunca han ido y tienen la oportunidad de ir, haganlo! vale muchisimo la pena

volviendo al fic, pues no es muy largo lo acepto, mi intencion era escribir más pero... me gusta muchisimo dejar el suspenso jaja lo siento, soy mala lo se

decidi utilizar el nombre de dos personajes de Nijiiro days(los fans sabran cuales), si no la han leido o visto, haganlo! es muy buena

con el fic Luz de Estrella, tardare unos días más en subir el siguiente capi porque aun lo estoy limpiando pero esten pendientes, quien sabe tal vez lo suba mañana jaja

bueno eso fue todo de mi parte, nos leemos pronto

besos! cuidense :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

 **Primer día parte 2**

– ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?–

– ¿No es obvio? Ichigo quiere saber si Inoue en verdad tiene una cita con un hombre mayor –

– ¡Ca-Callate Rukia! –

– No lo negaste…–

– Ugh…–

– De acuerdo… Déjame volver hacer la pregunta… ¿Qué demonios yo hago aquí? –

– ¿Por qué insistes en hacer preguntas obvias? Estas aquí para acompañarme, Renji–

– Ninguno de ustedes debería estar aqui–

– ¿Crees que nos perderíamos la oporunidad de verte perder la razón? –

– ¡Eso no pasará, Tatsuki! –

– ¡Sssshhhhh! Alguien viene– dijo Rukia en voz baja mientras le tapaba la boca a Ichigo con una mano.

Los cuatro curiosos adolescentes fijaron su mirada en el hombre alto y en traje que hacía su apareción en la escena. Se encontraban en la parte trasera del "Maiden Café", había solo una puerta por donde salían los empleados. El hombre, Hashiba Keichi, se recargo contra la pared del lugar y espero a su "cita". Aún faltaban 5 minutos para las seis de la tarde, así que Orihime no debía tardar en salir. Ichigo podía sentir su corazón acelerarse con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Sabía que Orihime era bonita… _No_ … El sabía que era más que bonita pero no se esparaba que pudiera llamar la atención de hombres mucho mayores y que aceptara en salir con ellos. ¿En que estaba pensando esa idiota? ¿No sabe que podrían obligarla a hacer cosas nada inocentes?

 _Ella no tiene memorias, IDIOTA… Por supuesto que no lo sabe._

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Orihime salió vestida con su ropa casual. Saludo educadamente al hombre, quien la saludo de igual manera. Se dijeron unas pocas palabras y comenzaron a caminar uno a lado del otro.

– Muy bien vamos a seguirlos– dijo Rukia disponiendose a caminar tras ellos pero una mano la detuvo. – ¿Qué demonios haces Renji? –

El chico de cabello rojo la miró como si fuera obvio. – ¿De que hablas princesa? ¿No recuerdas que hoy tienes clases de piano a las 7? Si llegas tarde tu hermano se enfadara conmigo– dijo aún sin soltarla.

Rukia se molesto. Odiaba las clases de piano, solo las estaba tomando porque a su hermano lo hacía feliz. Decía que una señorita de la casa Kuchiki debía aprender a tocar algún intrumento musical. También odiaba el hecho que la familia de Renji trabajaba para ella. Era como tener un niñero permanente.

– Arggggh… Bien. Entonces Ichigo y Tatsuki serán los espías–

– Lo siento princesa pero tengo que trabajar. Hoy me toca dar clases en el dojo– contestó Tatsuki mientras tomaba sus cosas y caminaba lejos de ahí. – Todo depende de Ichigo. Nos vemos–

– ¿Eh? –

Renji comenzó a llevarse a Rukia de ahí. – ¡Confío en ti Ichigo! ¡No dejes que te gane! – gritó la chica de cabello oscuro.

– ¿¡Qué!? –

* * *

Habían elegido un parque tranquilo y sin muchas personas, cercano al trabajo de Orihime. El trayecto no fue muy largo ni muy animado, ambos manteniendo una conversación educada y ocasional. Era notorio que estaban nervios por la incertidumbre de no saber que les esperaba más adelante. Orihime estuvo, durante el pequeño trayecto, pensando sobre lo que había visto cuando el señor Hashiba le toco la mano. Solo fue una imagen, una mujer muy hermosa que le sonría cálidamente. Fue ahí que pudo comprender algo de la tristeza del hombre caminaba a su lado. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Hashiba estaba triste por esa mujer de sus pensamientos.

Decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas del parque, debajo de un árbol. Se sentaron en silencio, un a lado del otro, durante varios minutos. Orihime no sabía como comenzar la conversación y el señor Hashiba probablemente solo estaba esperando a que ella dijera algo.

Orihime abrió y cerró la boca, hasta que por fin salieron algunas palabras: – Etto… Hoy ha sido un día muy agradable… ¿no es así? –

Hashiba la volteo a ver con una sonrisa divertida. – Es la cuarta vez que dice eso Inoue-san–

Orihime se sonrojo fuertemente, hasta las orejas. _Tonta… Tonta Orihime._

– Etto… No era… Aaaah… Ummmm…–

– Pffft… Hahaha– Hashiba comnezó a reirse de a la manera en las palabras abandonaron a la chica, fue de forma rápida y la dejaron incoherente. – Hehe… Gomenasai Inoue-san, no quería reírme pero fue gracioso que este tan nerviosa por hablar conmigo– el hombre se enderezo y la miró con amabilidad. – Puede hablar conmigo libremente, Inoue-san–

Tranquilizada por sus palabras, Orihime comenzó a hablar: – Gracias, Hashiba-san. En verdad no se como decirle esto pero haré lo mejor que pueda– se tomo un segundo para respirar y acomodar sus pensamientos. – Se que esta triste, Hashiba-san y quiero ayudarlo a superar esa tristeza–

Por un segundo el hombre de cabello oscuro la miró sorprendido pero después su expresión se tornó muy seria. – No sabe de lo que esta hablando Inoue-san–

Por un momento, Orihime sintió miedo de seguir hablando pero era ahora o nunca. – Hashiba-san, puedo ver su aura y… se que esta triste, inmensamente triste. Quiero ayudarlo a seguir adelante y…–

Hashiba se levanto de golpe, interrumpiendo a la chica. – En verdad no sabe de lo que esta diciendo. Lo siento pero no puedo seguir escuchandola. – hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

Orihime veía en camara lenta como Hashiba se comenzaba a alejar de ella. Pero no lo podía permitir, tenía que ayudarlo. Era su deber ayudar a este hombre pero sobretodo… quería hacerlo. Quería ayudarlo. No soportaría la idea de que esta persona viviera tan miserable y que no pudiera disfrutar de la vida. Tenía que ayudarlo. Antes de que el hombre se alejará por completo de ella, Orihime lo agarró de la manda de su saco azul marino. Hashiba se detuvo sin voltear a verla y suspiro cansado.

– Inoue-san…–

– ¿Quién es ella? – la mirada de Orihime estaba oculta por su flequillo, haciendo dificíl ver su expresión.

Hashiba se tenso por un momento. – No… no se de que…–

El agarre de Orihime se intensificó. – ¿Quién es la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules? La mujer que inhunda sus pensamientos, la razón de su tristeza. ¿Quién es ella? –

Fue en ese momento que Hashiba s dejo caer a la banca de nuevo, estaba estupefacto. No podía creer que esta chica supiera sobre ella. Era imposible. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y su boca entre abierta por la sorpresa. Recuerdos llenaron su mente, casi olvidando en donde estaba y con quien se encontraba. Orihime lo había soltado desde hace rato y solo se limitaba a observarlo, expectante. Quería seguir hablando pero sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a la situación. No quería espantarlo demasiado.

Por fin, Hashiba se acomodo en la banca y decidió voltear a verla. – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe de ella? ¿La conoció? No… eso es imposible… Ella era mayor… Entonces… ¿Cómo? –

Orihime tragó duro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sentimientos turbios y su aura era de color gris oscuro… La estaba mareando y pudo sentir un nudo en el estómago. No podía dejar que Hashiba notara su malestar, si no jamás podría hablar con él. Orihime respiró hondo, relajandose. – No es tan fácil de explicar como se de la existencia de esa persona. Pero puede confiar en mí Hashiba-san– dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

El hombre pudo sentir como sus nervios se tranquilizaban y se sintió como en un trance. – Esa mujer de cabello negro era mi esposa, Anna. La conocí cuando los dos ibamos a la universsidad. Era tan torpe y alegre… Fue amor a primera vista– contaba su historia mientras miraba hacía el cielo naranja de la tarde. – Nos casamos déspues de un año de salir juntos. Hace dos años… ella… murió– sus ojos se llenaron de rencor, algo que asustó a Orihime. – Yo tenía mucho trabajo y discutíamos mucho por eso, ella se sentía sola. Yo… no sabía que estaba enferma ese día… Me estuvo llamando pero por mi trabajo no pude contestarle o no quería porque sabía que ibamos a discutir…– se llevo las manos a la cabeza, aferrandose a su cabello. – Ella quería ayuda y… yo la ignore. Supe lo que había sucedido cuando la policía llego a mi trabajo. Por culpa de una fiebre mu alta Anna se desmayó y se golpeó la cabeza. Murió al instante. Por mi culpa mi esposa murió. Porque la deje sola…– ahora lágrimas callientes surcaban su rostro.

Orihime se sintió terrible por el hombre. Ahora entendía todo ese sufrimiento y rencor impregando en su aura. Tenía que ayudarlo. ¿Pero cómo?

Entonces escuchó un susurro detrás de ella, volteo y vio a una mujer de cabello negro, vestía de blanco y tenía un par de alas en la espalda.

" _Déjame entrar"_

Hashiba sintió como la mano de Orihime se colocaba sobre una de las suyas. Eran más cálidas de lo que imaginaba. Volteo a verla y Orihime ya no estaba por ningún lugar. En su lugar estaba…

– A-Anna…– Hashiba susurro, viendo con asombro a su difunta esposa quien estaba sentada justo frente a él. ¿Pero cómo? Hace un momento su esposa no estaba ahí, sino Inoue. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Acaso había muerto ya? – Esto… no puede… ser–

– _Keichi-san…_ – la dulce voz de su esposa corto toda línea de pensamiento coherente que le quedaba. Era esa voz que durante dos años había extrañado, la misma voz que lo despertaba cada mañana y la misma que voz que le había susurrado palabras de amor. Era la voz de su amada Anna. – _Keichi-san… no llores_ – dijo sonriendole.

Hashiba se llevo una mano al rostro y pudo sentir las lágrimas que involuntariamente se habían escapado de sus ojos. Las limpió rápidamente y posó su mirada de nuevo en su esposa. – Anna… ¿cómo…?–

– _No tengo mucho tiempo, así que no te puedo explicar a detalle_ – dijo Anna colocando sus manos por encima de su pecho. – _Esta dulce chica me prestó su cuerpo por un instante para que yo pudiera hablar contigo_ – sus ojos color aqua observaron a su esposo.

Hashiba sintió que era su oportunidad para hacer lo correcto. Que la joven Inoue le había dado la oportunidad para poder hablar con su esposa y decirle todo lo que no había decirle durante estos dos años. Apreto sus puños sobre su regazo y dijo: – Anna… Yo… Lo si…–

– _Lo sé_ – lo interrumpió. Anna lo veía con una sonrisa triste y una mirada llena de comprehensión. – _Keichi-san… no fue tu culpa. No te disculpes más por favor_ –

A su memoria llegaron todas las veces que se disculpo por no haber estado con ella cuando murió. Todas las veces que le rogó a Dios por perdón y todas las veces que lloró en silencio y soledad.

– _Jamás podría odiarte. Fuiste el amor de mi vida, mi mejor amigo y compañero. Jamás te culpe por lo que pasó_ – las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, empapando sus mejillas traslúcidas. – _Así que… ya no te culpes más Keichi-san. Vive por favor, porque cuando tu vives, yo siento que vivo contigo_ –

Hashiba vio como ella sonreía pero detrás había mucho dolor. Sin poder contenerse, alargo los brazos y la atrajo con fuerza hacía él. Enterró su cara en el hueco de su nuca, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libres. – Lo siento… Anna… Te amo– susurrraba con cada sollozo. _Anna… Anna… Anna…_

Anna colocó sus brazos alrededor de él. – _Yo también te amo Keichi-san. Prométeme que vivirás al máximo tu vida, ¿sí?_ –

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa mientras lágrimas gruesas rodaban por sus mejillas. Anna se rió alegre, complacida con la respuesta. Hashiba pudo sentir como la presencia de su esposa se desvanecía entre sus brazos. Era cálida tal y como la recordaba. – _Adiós, Keichi-san_ –

– Adiós Anna. No volveremos a ver, ¿de acuerdo? –

Anna asintió levemente mientras sonreía y desaparació.

Orihime abrió los ojos recuperando la conciencia, aún se encontraba entre los brazos del hombre pero no tenìa la fuerza para apartarlo o si quiera hablar. No sabía como hacerlo.

Hashiba ya no podía sentir a su esposa, se había ido. Pero no lograba encontrar el valor para soltar el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos. Sentía que si lo hacía, despertaría de este sueño tan bonito que había tenido. De repente un mano lo apartó de golpe de la chica, agarrandolo por la camisa. Hashiba abrió los ojos para encontrarse de cara a cara con un joven con el cabello brillante y muy molesto. Realmente molesto. _¡Un delincuente!_

– Viejo pervertido… ¿Qué crees que le estas haciendo a Inoue? – Ichigo se encontraba muy enojado. Quería golpearlo muy fuerte.

– No… ¡No por favor no me golpee! ¡Aquí tiene todo mi dinero! – decía el hombre mientras le ofrecía su cartera.

– Viejo, ¿de qué demonios estas hablando? –

De repente sintio un cuerpo cálido que abrazaba su torso. – E-Espera Kurosaki-kun… no es lo que parece–

Ichigo se sonrojo, podía sentir los atributos de la chica sobre su pecho. – ¿De qué hablas? Vi como este viejo te estaba abrazando–

– Sí pero no me molesto–

Cuando escucho eso, Ichigo solto al sujeto. Por alguna razón, sintió como sus manos y pies se ponían fríos. Fue un sentimiento extraño que lo recorrrió por todo el cuerpo. Se sintió sin ganas. Orihime seguía sin soltarlo. – Así que… ¿te gustan los hombres mayores? –

Hubo un silencio largo.

– Kurosaki-kun… ¿qué es gustar? –

– Eh… pues… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? ¡Deberías saberlo! –

– Por eso pregunto porque no lo sé–

– Pues si tu no sabes menos yo. ¿Hasta cuando pretendes abrazarme? –

– Ha… Ha ha ha ha–

Una risa los saco de sus discusión. Ambos voltearon a ver al señor Hashiba.

– ¿De que se ríe? Viejo pervertido–

– Ha ha ha… lo siento pero… ha ha.. creo que estas confundiendo la situación. A mi no me interesa la señorita Inoue y yo tampoco a ella–

– ¿De que habla? Vi cuando la abrazó– Ichigo instintivamente colocó a Orihime detrás de él.

– Mmmm… si lamento eso. Pero fue porque An…– Hashiba vio como Orihime la hacía señas para que no dijera nada sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta. – Aaaaa… la señorita Inoue me ayudo a superar un problema personal. Y el abrazo fue impulsivo, lo sé, pero inocente y lleno de agradecimiento– hizo una reverencia y déspues la sonrio al chica.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, no creyedole por completo. Orihime llamo su atención tomandolo de la manga de su chamarra. – Es cierto, Kurosaki-kun– El pelinaranja suspiro derrotado.

– Ya eres un hombre mayor, viejo. No deberías hacer cosas que se puedan malinterpretar–

– Hahaha… Si lo lamento. Tu novio si que sabe como protegerte Inoue-san–

Ambos jovenes se sonrojaron fuertemente.

– E-Espera viejo... nosotros no somos pareja– se excuso el pelinaranja apartandose un poco de Orihime, quien sin saber exactamente porque estaba muy nerviosa. – Yo… solo la cuido porque mi tía me lo pide–

Orihime sintió un punzada en el corazón.

– A-Así es Hashiba-san… Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación–

– Aaa ya veo. Bueno… yo me tengo que ir. Creo que si me apresuro podré alcanzar a Asai-san– dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Orihime noto como su aura había cambiado. Ya no era ese color oscuro de la mañana, ahora era un color cálido y cuando mencionó a Asai-san, pequeñas motas de rosa empezaron a aparecer. Se veía más tranquilo consigo mismo. – Muchas gracias Inoue-san. No se como lo hiciste pero me siento mucho mejor. Nos vemos– dijo antes de comenzar a caminar y desaparecer dentro del parque.

Orihime lo observó contenta, satisfecha de haber sido de ayuda. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas, podía sentir como la tristeza abandonaba sus cuerpos y su alma se volvía más ligera. Queria seguir haciendolo. No solo porque no quería desaparecer sino porque en verdad quería ayudar.

Ichigo frunció el ceño al ver la mirada dulce de Orihime. – Creí que habías dicho que no te gusta ese viejo pervertido–

Orihime lo observó molesta. – No es un viejo pervertido, Hashiba-san es muy amable y dulce. Al contrario de alguien que conozco–

Ichigo se sonrojo. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

– A Kurosaki-kun no debe importarle, ¿no es asi? Solo eres mi niñera–

– Ughh… Eso fue…–

– No importa–

Orihime se dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del parque con Ichigo siguiendole los talones. El camino de regreso a casa fue muy silencioso.

* * *

Ichigo se levanto temprano ese día. Se baño y cambió para la universidad. Podía oler el delicioso desayuno que había preparado su tía esa mañana. Contento comenzó a bajar las escaleras. De pronto notó algo. Silencio. Había mucho silencio en la casa Kurosaki. Por lo general a esta hora ya podía escuchar las ordenes de su tía, las conversaciones de sus hermanas y a su molesto padre hablando con Orihime quien reía dulcemente. Al no escuchar nada de esto, corrió lo que le faltaba de escaleras. Cuando llego al comedor se congelo inmediatamente. Frente a él, estaba toda su familia, quieta y sin decir nada. Orihime estaba frente a ellos, con la cabeza gacha y dos maletas la flanqueaban.

Yuzu fue la primera en notar su presencia. – Onii-chan…– dijo su pequeña hermana, quien lo miró triste.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – todos lo voletaron a ver pero seguían sin decir nada. – Inoue, ¿para que son esas maletas? –

Orihime alzó la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Ichigo pudo jurar que vio lágrimas queriendo asomarse por sus ojos color miel.

– ¿Inoue? –

 _Continuará…_

* * *

Ummm si... he regresado jejeje

no me odien, en verdad he querido seguir escribiendo pero no me daba tiempo o llegó a casa muy cansada o simplemente no se que escribir T-T

pero gracias a Dios he logrado terminar este capitulo, me costó mucho en verdad

también comencé a escribir otro fic, pero no se si publicarlo porque prometí terminar este primero. Ustedes que prefieren? esperar a que termine este fic o publicó el otro que ya tengo? déjenme saber sus opiniones

bye bye

besos y abrazos :D


End file.
